Before The Fall
by Carowen
Summary: Before the Dome falls on Chester's Mill Julia Shumway's little sister Anna stumbles on clues that her big sister may be in trouble. It's more than a coincidence that Dale Barbra crosses her path before he finds himself in the middle of Chester's Mill as well. This story is rated M for (D) (L) (S) (V).
1. When Anna Met Dale

Before The Fall

Chapter 1 – "When Anna met Dale"

Sitting in Sarah Dumont's living room was a little unnerving. Anna had picked up on the story of the brilliant scientist turned complete lunatic a few weeks back and now here she was sitting in his widower's house. The trail of the true story of Dr. Dumont's demise had gone cold but one thing was for certain, something was fishy.

Looking over the family photos of happier times Anna felt a bit intrusive but then again she was an investigating reporter. It was in her blood, the need to get to the bottom of a story. Thanks to her father, a skillful reporter himself, she had been born and bred to sniff out the truth of a story.

Looking at a picture of a two smiling young girls reminded her of her sister Julia and how their father gave that same loving look that Lou Dumont gave his daughters.

The clanking of tea-cup on a saucer causes Anna to turn from her reverence. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Dumont. Are these your daughters … Karen and Kate?"

Mrs. Dumont shakes her head, pouring Anna a cup of tea. "I'm so glad my girls are back west in college and not here to deal with all of this. Miss …"

"Anna … just call me Anna. I've already read the police report and the unclassified report from the military. I'll do what I can do figure out why your husband really died. If I could get the boxes of research I'll be on my way." Anna takes a sip of tea, noticing a haggard look on Mrs. Dumont's face.

She follows the dainty woman out to the garage, the cool Chicago air making her tighten her coat collar around her neck. One then two cardboard boxes emerge from the darken garage, the lids creased from being opened repeatedly.

Back at the hotel room Anna spreads the good doctor's work out over the floor and bed. Not sure what to make of some of the scientific notations, she decides to give her big sis a call.

Julia was her rock, her go to girl when she was in a jam but since she traded in Chicago for the small town tranquility of Chester's Mill Maine, Anna had to settle for a phone call.

Her fiery big sis was out working on the next big story for the Chester's Mill newspaper when she called, her cell phone going straight to voicemail.

In a way Anna blamed her brother-in-law, Peter Shumway for taking her sister from her. She liked Peter but she never really trusted him. Call it woman's intuition or just a gut feeling but Anna had a not so good feeling about Peter dragging Julia off to Chester's Mill.

Finally giving up on finding any answers with the doctor's notes, Anna grabs her coat and heads down to the bar at the end of the street.

The Lucky Leopard was just what you think a bar with that name would be; a total dive. It was almost midnight and at this hour Anna really didn't care.

Sitting on the first empty stool she could find she places a ten on the bar and orders a cold beer. The bartender gives her a half-smile as she slides the cold mug towards her. "Hard night sweetheart?"

"I've had harder. Hey do you know anything about a military warehouse near here?" Anna takes a gulp of the beer, noticing she had gained the attention of one blonde gentleman in the corner.

The dirty blonde bartender fills another mug, her breasts barely contained in the two sizes too small tank top. "There's the National Guard warehouse not far from here. Why you interested sweetheart?

"I got my reasons." Anna takes the new mug of beer, her eyes glancing briefly at the blonde in the corner.

With her smartphone she searches for the National Guard warehouse, writing down the address on a bar napkin. With two beers down and a head full of steam she heads back to her hotel room.

As soon as she gets to the bar entrance she feels her knees go wobbly. Two firm hands catch her, a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"You alright?" The soft whispery voice melts over her as he helps her back to the bar stool.

"I'm fine … I just don't ever drink that much this late. Thanks." Anna smiles back at the handsome blonde, his blue eyes dancing in the neon light.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" The handsome blonde places his arm around her shoulder.

"No ... I'm staying at the hotel up the street. I'm fine … really." Anna gathers herself when the blond man takes her hand.

"Name is Dale, Dale Barbra but my friends call me Barbie. I can help you find that warehouse if you'd like." Anna looks back at him, her mouth slightly opened.

"I can find it, I'm sure …" Before she can say another word Dale interjects.

"You can find it but can you get in? I don't want to know why you need in but I assure you I can help you get in." His hand slides around Anna's waist and she shivers all over. The two of them lock eyes and at that moment Anna is sure she can trust him.

Julia's voice echoes in her head giving her the advice she had so many times before. "Go with your gut little sister and don't ever doubt it."

Anna looks up at Dale, her gut telling her to go with him. "Okay Dale … I'm Anna and you got a deal."


	2. Black Ops

Before The Fall

Chapter 2 – "Black Ops"

Dale looks around the hotel room at the papers covering every inch of the floor. He gives Anna a half-smile as he stands in the doorway. "You really get into your work."

Anna quickly picks up the papers, a pale pink blush covering her cheeks. "I don't understand half of it but what I do I try to work with it."

The handsome blonde rubs his bearded chin, his blue eyes scanning the room. "This picture here … is this why you want to get into the warehouse?" Dale holds up a picture of the National Guard warehouse with a doctor in a white lab coat standing outside.

Anna's green eyes gaze at the picture for a second, her lips curling up slightly. "That is Dr. Dumont, the scientist I'm investigating. He worked with the military but his wife didn't know what he did for them."

The two of them go over some of the doctor's notes, Dale's eyes lighting up as he reads a specific passage. "Do you know what this is?"

With a baffled look Anna shakes her head. "What?"

"This is military coding. They use it to communicate so the enemy can't read their transmissions. Your doctor was working with some sensitive stuff but this … this is just strange." Dale continues to read the document, his eyes blazing across the page.

"Don't keep me in suspense … what is it?" Anna takes the paper from him, her green eyes set hard.

"It looks like Lou Dumont was working on military weaponry, on making it better. This is why the military had such an interest in him. What happen to him exactly?" The look on Dale's face sends Anna's mind racing.

"First, how do you know so much about the military and second why are you really helping me?" The tone to her voice had a bitter coldness to it.

Dale drops the document back on the bed, raising his hands as if to show he means no harm. Slowly he reaches into his shirt, pulling a set of dog tags out. "I'm ex-military. So you might say I know a thing or two about this. If you don't trust me I can go … just say the word."

With a hesitant smile Anna pulls Dale's hands back to his side. "I trust you. Okay so we need to figure out what is really going on here and Dale … thanks for helping me."

"Call me Barbie … everyone does." Dale gives her a quick smirk causing her to blush again.

"Only if you call me Annie. I've been called that most of my life." The two of them share a quick laugh as they dive into the massive piles of paper.

Around three in the morning they both collapse in the floor. Dale rolls over to his side, his blue eyes taking in every inch of Anna's face. "I can get you into that warehouse I just need to see a friend first."

Giving him back a labored smile she lifts herself from the floor and flops on the bed. "We need to get some sleep first."

Dale picks himself up off the floor, straightening his shirt. "I'll see you in a few then."

Before he has a chance to turn the door knob Anna is taking his hand. "You can stay here. I promise I don't bite … much." A trace of a giggle escapes her lips as he pulls him towards her.

"Are you sure?" Dale creases his eyebrows not sure exactly what she means by stay. Stay here in the room, stay here with her or maybe she had more salacious reasons.

He takes off his jacket and gives her his coy playful smile. Anna scoots over in the bed, pulling the sheet around her. Dale lies down beside her, his nose taking in the scent of spring flowers from her hair.

The feel of him lying next to her was oddly comforting. Here she was in a bed with a man she just met and she knew Julia would give her pure hell if she could see her. Anna had a knack of picking the wrong man; this could be another of her colossus mistakes.

Glancing over her shoulder she can see Dale curled up beside her, the two of them lie perfectly still in the dark. She could feel the itch in her fingers to trace over his perfect red lips and that scruffy chin. He was a looker, every inch of him pure man.

After fighting with her demons she closes her eyes only to feel Dale's hand slide over her waist. "I need this too." His voice makes her quiver, a tingling ache awaking in the pit of her belly.

"Good night Barbie." With all her might she stays on her side. Anna knew if she turned to face him she'd give in and this would quickly become a one night stand. She needed Dale for more than sex, she needed his help.

The morning sun peeks through the blinds on the window, the light an unwelcome visitor. "Dale?" Anna wipes the sleep from her eyes as she tries to focus on the alarm clock beside her. The red digital numbers read out 10:03 A.M. "Dale?" She calls out again only to find herself alone.

After a quick shower and change of clothes she begins to gather the papers and put them back in the boxes. Picking up the papers next to the bed she finds the photo of Dr. Dumont is missing. A thousand questions flash in her mind. Did Dale take it? Why would Dale take it? Where was Dale?

With one arm in her jacket she looks up to Dale walking in the room with take out. "Going somewhere Red?"

Anna had always been teased about her hair but from him it was cute. She slides her jacket back off and swipes a bag from him. The smell of coffee and warm donuts fill the room making her stomach grumble. Dale sits down at the small round table by the window, taking the lid off his coffee. Anna sits down beside him, giving him her questioning glare. "Where ya been Barbie?

"Coffee, donuts and a quick chat with a guy that owes me a favor. We need to be at the warehouse around noon. The shift changes and then we can slip in." He takes a bite of donut, the glaze clinging to his lips. Anna closes her eyes and repeats over and over to herself to ignore how gorgeous he is.

"Okay you can get in then what?" Blowing on the coffee she raises her eyes to see him watching her.

"I might have a National Guard uniform and I might be able to get to the information that Dr. Dumont has stored there. Oh just so you know, he was crazy before he went crazy. The man was studying aliens … freaking aliens." Pursing the donut between his lips Dale picks up his coffee and heads out to the walkway outside the room.

Anna gathers her coffee and quickly follows him. "Yeah I knew he was a UFO buff but your right he is crazy. I just want to be able to give Mrs. Dumont some answers and give my editor a great story. Before we leave for this black op mission Barbie, just know I'm grateful for everything you've done and are about to do."

He winks at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "No prob Red."


	3. Got Your Six

Before The Fall

Chapter 3 – "Got Your Six"

Anna's nervous habit of biting her nails had showed up as she waited for noon to come. Dale looks very fetching in his National Guard uniform and he looked every bit the soldier. Dale pulls her fingers from her mouth as he snickers at her. "It will be alright. I got this."

"I don't like you going in there alone Barbie. You need to let me go with you." Anna's voice cracks slightly, an edge of stress showing.

"I've only got the one uniform. How do you expect me to sneak you in? It's gonna be hard enough to get me in and out with whatever the good doctor has hidden in there. Trust me it's safer this way." Dale looks out the car window, his friend waving for him to come to the gate.

Anna hops out of the car behind him, hoping she can come up with a solution between here and the gate. The guy at the gate is well over six feet tall and looked like he could kill you with his bare hands. "Barbie, you got to get in and out. I can get you like twenty maybe thirty minutes. Who's she?"

"Glen this is my friend Anna and she'll be waiting here at the gate for me. Won't you Anna?" The look of frustration crosses Dale's gorgeous features but Anna shakes her head back at him.

"You need to go find me a lab coat and now. I'm not letting you go in there alone." The rather tall solider at the gate gives Dale a sour look as he opens the iron barrier for them.

"Listen honey. I'm putting my neck out for Barbie only because he saved my ass. She's your problem Barbie. You get caught … you don't know me." The solider disappears through a door and returns with a white lab coat. "Twenty minutes, then you get the hell out." He shoves the coat at Anna making her glare at him.

"Are you always this damn stubborn?" Dale twists his lips, his blue eyes growing darker.

"Yup … just ask my big sis Jules. She'll tell you I was a pain in the ass from the moment I was born. Mind you she's only 3 years older than me but still." The smug look on Anna's face shows her enthusiasm at having bested Dale for the moment.

Dale stands toe to toe with her, his eyes burning down into hers. "Stay at my six and don't stray, got me. We do this my way or no way."

"I got your six … no worries." Anna tries to play it off but she knew Dale was in no mood for any more tomfoolery. Putting her straight face on she takes a deep breath and follows Dale in.

The warehouse was just that, a warehouse with stacks and pallets of boxes. She could hear a forklift in the distance, Dale's feet moving in a hurried but rhythmic pattern. They turn the corner to find two men in lab coats chatting with a solider. The solider gives Dale a quick salute as they make their way down the corridor.

As they get to the end of the corridor they see three doors marked, Region 1, Region 2 and Region 3. Dale looks over his shoulder at Anna, her blue eyes looking lost.

"Not sure where to go from here Annie but we have to choose a door and quick." Dale watches as she pulls a slip of paper from her jean pocket. Atop the paper is written Dr. L. Dumont. Research Specialist. Region 2.

They open the door marked Region 2 and find the hallway to be completely dark. Dale feels for a light switch on the wall but nothing. Anna points to a light coming from a door in the middle of the hallway. Feeling their way down the hall, Dale sees a card key lock on the door. "Damn … now what?"

Anna motions for Dale to stand to the side of the door as she knocks on the glass in the window. A tiny girl approaches the door, her brown hair up in a bun. She smiles at Anna, her face showing her doubt. "Hello, can I help you?"

Anna smiles back at her, her demur very sweet and trusting. "I'm new, just started today. The Private at the gate didn't tell me I needed a pass code."

The pretty Asian girl turns her back, the other white coat cloaked doctor turning towards her. "What's wrong?"

Dale taps on the door causing the girl to jump. "I'm Sergeant Daily and I was told to bring her here. Do I need to call the front to get clearance or leave her here?"

The male doctor comes to the door, his eyes scanning both of them. "Where are you from … what lab?"

"I worked with Louie … Lou Dumont. I'm here to collect his personal things for Sarah." Anna was starting to sweat and so was Dale. They both knew at any moment a siren would go off and they would both be in handcuffs.

The door lock releases and Dale escorts Anna in. The dainty girl walks them over to Dr. Dumont's office. "I thought they had already cleared out Lou's office. Well don't stay long and hurry."

Dale stands outside the office door, his back straight and at attention. Anna moves swiftly through the office, gathering anything that remained. A picture of the doctor's two girls was still taped to the wall. She pulls it down and slides it into the lab coat pocket. "I'm ready." She whispers to Dale.

As they make their way back to the door the girl stops them. "Give my condolences to Mrs. Dumont will you." Anna nods her head, moving as quickly as she can to the door.

They let out a sigh at the same time, Dale giving her a quick grin. "That can't be it … there has to be more. Why exactly did you want to come here?"

"The doctor died of a heart attack but his friend Dr. Barrett didn't think so. Mrs. Dumont hasn't seen or heard from Dr. Barrett since the funeral. Lou went missing off the coast of Florida a few weeks back. He went out to collect samples of ocean life and three weeks later he shows up looking like death warmed over. A fishing boat found him floating in a life raft and all he kept saying was the glass house is around us all. When the military questioned him they got the same thing. He was in a sanatorium when he died, albeit a military one. One of the brightest minds of his day some said but when I watched the footage from the police interview he was beyond gone. He had this void look in his eyes and at one point he had what looked like a seizure. All I know is there is something here that Dr. Barrett and Dr. Dumont was working on that lead him to the state he ended up in." Anna looks up at Dale, his blue eyes barely visible in the darkness.

"So your editor sent you on a wild goose chase to find out what happen to the doctor and why his friend has gone missing. I hope you get some answers from what little there was in his office." When they open the door from Region 2 they come face to face with a security officer.

"Credentials please." Anna swallows hard as she slides her hand in her pocket. The picture of Dr. Dumont's daughter's falls out, the soldier's eyes locking on it.

"I'm sorry." Anna bends down to pick it up when the officer smiles back at her.

"You're Katie Dumont … aren't you? You use to wear your Dad's coat when you'd visit him. I thought you went back to school."

Katie Dumont was a red head in the scene that she had a red tint to her auburn hair but she was shorter and a tad younger than Anna herself but she hoped she could pull this off.

"Yup … you caught me. I was just cleaning out Dad's office. Can you help me find that box he told Mom he left here?" Anna bats her eyelashes as Dale rolls his eyes.

The security officer walks them to a storage room marked Region 2 Private. He slides his key card in and turns on the lights. "I wasn't sure what was in that box we found in his office but I'm glad to see you again. So, can I call you sometime … maybe go out for coffee?"

Dale clears his throat causing the officer to jump to attention. "I think you need to stop fraternizing officer and help Ms. Dumont with that box."

With the white storage box in hand they head for the main gate, Dale checks his watch on the way out. When they get to the main gate they hurry into the car. Dale and Anna both let out a held breath as they drive away. "I told you I had your six."

"That you did. I must say you lie better than anyone I've ever known. Why do I get the impression you've been in situations like that before?" Dale takes off his hat, his smile beaming from ear to ear.

"I do what I have to for the story. I don't make a habit of lying … it's not part of who I am. I'm the type that would rather hurt your feelings than lie to you. Jules tells me I'm too damn honest." Sliding out of the lab coat, Anna's attentions turn to the look on Dale's face.

He glances at her with a wink as they make their way back to the hotel. "Jules … she means a lot to you?"

"She's more than my big sis she's my best friend. Well … I hope I've got some answers in that box." She looks in the backseat at the white box with yellow tape all over it. She spies a label on the far left corner of the top of the box. "Hey Barbie … what does High Security Level 1 mean?"

Dale darts his eyes over at her as he pushes the accelerator to the floor. "Oh man … when they find that gone we are both in some deep shit."


	4. Clean Getaway

Before The Fall

Chapter 4 – "Clean Getaway"

As soon as Dale pulls the car up to the hotel he runs up the stairs with Anna's hand grasped firmly in his. She yells at him to slow down but he powers on. Once at the door he urges her to open the door, tossing the white box on the bed.

"Get your things … you have to get out of here." Dale paces the room watching Anna toss her belongings back into her suitcase.

She turns briefly to look at him, her body going stiff. "Wait a minute Dale. Just what in the hell is going on and why do I have to be in such a hurry to leave?"

Dale places a hand on each of her shoulders, his clear blue eyes almost pleading with her. "That warehouse was a cover for whatever military voodoo they got going on there. I tried to hide my face with my hat but you miss had to come along showing your pretty little features off at every turn. When they find out this box and its contents are gone they are going to come looking for you. That label isn't just any label that means stay out upon penalty of death … death Annie and I'm not joking."

Death. That word echoed in her mind as if Dale had dropped a rock down a cavern. The seriousness of the situation smacks Anna full force in the face. She grabs the last of her things and shoves them in her bag.

Speechless and somewhat numb, Anna follows Dale back down to the car. "Where are we going?"

"I was here only to collect a debt, do a little work, make a little money but then you had to walk into that bar and look so helpless that I had to stick my nose in. Anna I didn't plan on any of this but since I'm in it up to my neck I'll see you through it. I have a place I stay when I'm in town. You might say it's my best friend's place. We'll lay low for a few days and go through this box. I'll put out a few feelers to make sure it's save to show our faces and then I'm getting you back to where ever you came from." Dale's eyes never leave the road, his face like that of a marble statue.

"I actually live in downtown Chicago if you want to go back to my place. I was just staying in the hotel to be closer to Mrs. Dumont. If I got a lead I needed to be close to the middle of Dr. Dumont's world. I'm sorry you got dragged into my mess Barbie. You can opt out any time … drop me off at my place and forget you ever saw me." Tears being to sting Anna's eyes when Dale pulls the car over.

With his large hands on her face he kisses her forehead. "It's not safe for you to go home. We'll stay at my place for a few days. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We'll get you through this together." He pulls the car back on the road as they put some miles between them and the warehouse.

Anna curls up on Dale's shoulder, the lack of sleep the night before causing her eyes to close. Dale kisses the top her head as she lets sleep wrap around her. Her dreams are like Alice following the white rabbit through Wonderland. She runs down long never ending corridors and through doors that lead nowhere. Then she sees a white shining box in the middle of a bright room. When she gets closer to it she can hear screams coming from it. Slowly she raises the lid only to see Dale lying dead and bloody inside. Anna wakes up screaming causing Dale to jerk the car off the road.

Her hands glide over his face as tears roll down her pale cheeks. "You're alright … you're alright."

Dale pulls her to his chest, kissing her hair. "I'm right here and I'm fine." With his arm tight around her he pulls the car back on the road. They ride with only the radio playing, Dale's arm staying around Anna tight.

No matter what she does, Anna can't shake the feeling that her world is about to crumble around her. Dale places a few more kisses on her forehead when she looks up to his perfect blue eyes. His lips hover closer to hers, the heat between them making her a little dizzy.

As their lips touch the sound of a blaring horn gains their attention. Dale looks up to see the car had drifted over into the path of an oncoming delivery truck. He jerks the car over to the right lane, his blue eyes fixed and dilated. "Holy Shit!"

"Uh … maybe we should just concentrate on the road till we get to your place." With her hand she covers the smile on her face, her eyes looking down at the floorboard.

"You're laughing at me. We could have died Annie and you're laughing." Shaking his blonde head he tries not to laugh back at her.

"As my Dad always says … better to laugh than to cry." She gives Dale a wink as she holds back her laughter.

The house Dale pulls up to his a simple place just outside of Chicago. It wasn't the suburbs but it wasn't a dump. In the dusk of the evening the tan house looked like heaven. A little slice of paradise that made things seem a little better.

Dale opens the car door for her, his smile matching is chivalry. The screen door screeches open as he retrieves the house key from the welcome mat. "Before you ask … yes people really do that. My friend lives simple and he likes it that way."

Simple was a matter of interruption. From the looks of this place simple wasn't a word Anna would use. Extra-large flat screen television, massive leather sectional couch, plush recliner and at least three different gaming systems on a pure oak cabinet under the television, all of it was a bachelor pad to end all bachelor pads.

"Dale … what does your friend do for a living?" Her eyes dart from the impressive stainless steel kitchen back to the decked out tech covered living room.

"He's in the army and currently overseas. He's twice divorced with no kids so he can afford these little perks. I love staying with him because he opens his home to me and never asks about anything. You'd like him." Dale points to a photo on the wall behind her, showing a very handsome man in uniform. "That's Chris but we call him Chip. It's a military thing … don't ask."

Anna helps herself to the grand tour of the house as Dale gets her things from the car. The bathroom was just as tripped out as the living room with a way too big shower and a way too big vanity mirror. The word diva came to mind as she walks into the bedroom. The king size bed was right across the room from a sliding glass door that went out to a private deck. Dale calls her name as he comes back into the house, his voice back to that sweet whisper that makes her melt.

When he walks into the bedroom she can see that boyish gleam in his eyes. "This place is nice. Better than I expected for a place to lay low. So, do you want the couch or the bed?" Her fingers slide over the bed, her eyebrows wiggling at him.

"I'll take the couch. It's no big deal, its' just Chris lets me stay here whenever I'm in town. I mean you can have that big bed all to yourself if you want … oh selfish one." Dale flinches as Anna slugs him in the arm.

"Listen mister, we made a clean getaway with military secrets we stole out from under their noses. I think if you want the bed you should have it. Just know I don't plan on sleeping on the couch." Walking away from him she gives her hips an extra shimmy, her naughty girl coming out to play.

Dale chases her down the hall, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picks her up in his arms and carries her to the sectional. Tossing her on the sticky leather he sits down beside her. "How about I make us some dinner while you go through that box."

Cutting the tape on the box sends butterflies through her stomach. She looks over at Dale in the kitchen hoping she's done the right thing. Chasing this story to the end may be the end of her but could she have found Mr. Right in all of the chaos.

Looking down in the box she sees more notes and scientific charts, she knew she's need help figuring them out. Near the middle of the pile she finds a map and on the map are twelve circles but none of them actually circle a specific city or town. The mystery of Dr. Dumont grows deeper and deeper with no real answers in sight.


	5. Interruptions

Before The Fall

Chapter 5 – "Interruptions"

That one white box might as well have been Pandora's Box for all the trouble it brought with it. Anna knew taking it was going to bring her more trouble than she was ready for but figuring out its secrets was going to be the biggest challenge of her life.

The smell coming from the kitchen took her mind off the sins and secrets of that box and back to the smiling, charming and downright sexy man cooking dinner for her. Why was Dale Barbara in her life? That was the biggest mystery of all.

"How do you like your burgers?" Dale pops of few peanuts in his mouth as he flips the meat over in the skillet.

Anna walks over to the kitchen island, Dale turns to look at her. "Well done please. I don't like my food to moo back at me." She lets out a giggle as Dale shakes his head.

"Alright but you're missing the pure flavor of a hamburger cooking it to death." He goes about making them dinner as Anna searches the kitchen until she finds some plates.

The small table in the corner was the only thing in that house that wasn't too big or overdone. The two chairs and bench made it clear that Chip didn't entertain with dinners often. Being a bachelor he probably just grabs a bit to eat from wherever.

"Did you buy groceries? I mean, with Chip being away it doesn't seem likely that he'd keep food around." The investigating reporter in Anna kicks in as she gets two beers from the fridge.

"I did … but he keeps can food and nonperishable here all the time. Why?" Dale creases his eyes trying to figure out her line of questioning.

"I was just wondering how long you've been in town and how long you think you might stay. That's all Barbie." Turning around to place the silverware on the table she feels Dale's arms wrap around her. He places a small yet hard kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I'll stay as long as I can but I do have a job to do Annie." He rests his lips on her shoulder, her body melting into his embrace.

She leans her head against his, the two of them just standing there breathing each other in when Dale's cell phone begins to ring. He releases his hold on Anna as he digs the phone out of his jeans. "Hey. Yeah I got it done and I'll bring you the money soon. No I'm not in Chicago anymore. Well … I guess I could do one more before I leave here. Okay … just text me the name and address and I'll get it for you. Will do … later."

He puts the phone back in his pocket with a weary look in his eyes. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Maybe, not sure. It depends on where I have to go and how soon it has to be done." He walks back over to the stove, placing the hamburgers on a plate.

"I'm not stupid Dale I know what you do. People owe other people money and it's your job to get that money. Just promise me one thing. You won't go out and get yourself hurt or killed." Anna hangs her head, her flowing red hair covering her cheeks.

Within a few steps Dale crosses the space between them, his hands brushing the hair back from her face. "Hey now, don't you go worrying about me. I'm good, damn good at what I do and I promise I only get physical when I have too. I'm no angel Annie but I'm not the devil either."

Lifting her eyes to meet his she wraps her arms around his neck and enjoys the feel of his arms around her once again. "Hey Barbie … those burgers ready? I'm starving."

Dale gives her a chuckle as he kisses her cheek. "We good Red?"

"We're good Barbie. So … how about those famous Dale burgers." She rubs her hands together, giving him a sweet peaceful smile.

They tell each other stories from their childhood, things about themselves they don't normally share with others and after a few beers Dale decides to break out Chris's best brandy.

"Wow … that's some expensive stuff. Do you think we should drink it?" Anna turns the bottle over in her hands. This one bottle of liquor probably costs more than she gets paid in a week.

Dale pours two small glasses, handing one to Anna. "Bottoms up Red. Chris won't mind, his place is my place."

The liquor burns from her lips to the pit of her stomach. She lets out a sputtered cough, the brandy a little too strong for her liking. "I think I'll go back to drinking beer."

"I wouldn't figure you for a lightweight Annie. Oh well …" Dale swallows one more shot before he puts the bottle back up.

Before the liquor and the beer make her brain too foggy, Anna decides to make a phone call to the only person she knows that could possible help her with the information from the box. She walks into the bedroom and out onto the private deck. "Hey Elliot, you wouldn't want to do a girl a favor? I have some things I need you to look at. Is there any way you could meet me at the Observatory tomorrow morning. Really … thanks I owe you one. And Elliot you have to keep this little meeting to yourself. Okay … see you tomorrow."

"'Who's Elliot?" Anna turns to see Dale leaning up against the door frame, a beer in hand and his shirt now off.

She takes the beer from his hand, letting her fingers graze the hard muscles of his chest. "He's my brainy little cousin and he'll help me I know he will."

Dale takes his beer back, setting it down on the table. "So this cousin, you can trust him?"

"With my life." Her smile tells him she means it and he can trust Elliot too.

A long silence passes between them before Dale breaks it. He takes her hand and pulls her to him. His hand cups the back of her neck as his lips slide gently over hers.

That kiss sparks a light in her she didn't know had been extinguished. Her hands slide over his back, her hips rolling into his.

His kisses grow deeper and stronger as if his hunger for her consumes him. He lifts Anna up in his arms never breaking their kiss. Laying her down in the bed, he gives her a lustful look that makes her shiver all over. As Dale leans down to kiss her again his cell phone begins to ring.

He takes it out of his pocket, looking at the screen. "Damn it! I have to take this. I'll be right back, don't move."

Anna throws her head back on the pillows in frustration. She wanted this man and the fight with herself was over. She was going to give into her primal needs; she was going to let Dale Barbara have his way with her.

She decides to save them both the time and begins to undress. With her clothes in a pile next to the bed she climbs under the covers and waits for her handsome blonde to return.

Dale walks into the room, his eyes going wide when he sees the ginger beauty in the buff waiting for him. Sitting on the bed next to her he strokes her face, giving her a slow passionate kiss. "I really hate to do this but I have to go. The guy I need to collect from is at a bar a mile or so from here. I'll be back real soon." With another wet and wanting kiss he leaves Anna to wallow in her misery.

Dale walks out of the house as he slides his jacket on. A car is waiting for him and his collecting buddy John waves at him to hurry. The large bald man gives him a quick nod as he jumps in. "Max needs you back soon. Understand?"

With a steely blue eyed look Dale stares him down. "I'll go back when I'm ready. If you want I'll give you the money I've collected and you can take it back to Max."

The bald man slaps Dale on the back, a smile creeping across his face. "It's a girl isn't it … it's always a girl." Dale points at the highway as they drive off.


	6. Faith

Before The Fall

Chapter 6 – "Faith"

The wait for Dale to return was tedious at best, so Anna picks up the phone hoping Elliot was up for a late night visitor.

Elliot agrees to meet her at the Observatory after hours. Being the operator had its advantages and this was one of them. Anna was more than grateful her cousin was willing to help her; even it meant putting in some late hours.

After getting dressed she leaves a note for Dale and takes some of the papers and charts from the box. Tucking the strange marked up map in her jacket; she wonders if Elliot will have more questions than answers.

The cab pulls into the Observatory parking lot and she sees Elliot waiting for her at the back entrance. "Hello cousin. So what is so important you have me stay late?" Anna pays the cab driver, telling him to the keep the change.

She blows her cousin a kiss as she walks in. Elliot had always been the geek of the family but Anna understood him and loved him like a brother.

"You got a place we can talk, in private please?" She holds tight to the bundle of papers as she makes her way inside.

Elliot leads her to a storage room under the Observatory. Two long tables are against the wall with two desks on each side. Anna places the papers on the first desk, waving Elliot to lock the door. "Is this private enough for you cousin?"

Anna nods her head; the room was exactly what they need for this conversation.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you Elliot you have to promise to take to your grave. I'm serious … you have to promise. What I've been through to get this information may very well get me tossed in jail or killed." Anna sets Elliot down and tells him the journey she's been on to help a grieving widow find out what really happen to her husband.

The look on Elliot's face tells Anna that he's more than scared shitless but he's also intrigued as hell. "I'm in and I promise you can trust me. My lips are sealed." Elliot mimics his lips being zipped shut.

They spend the next hour going over the papers, Elliot's face lighting up every time he comes across a new piece of scientific information. Anna spends her time going over the map and what the odd circles could mean. She feels her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, hoping it was Dale.

She takes the call once she notices it's from Sarah Dumont. The doctor's wife tells her that Dr. Barrett's body had been found in the harbor. She's worried for her safety so she's leaving first thing in the morning to go to California to be closer to her girls. Before she hangs up she tells Anna that the military had been at her house looking for her.

This news was more than upsetting it was unsettling. The military knew she had taken that box and that she might know more than she really did. She had to get some answers tonight if she hoped to save her pretty little neck.

When the clock creeps closer to midnight Elliot shouts out as if he just discovered the meaning to life. "I've got it!"

Anna lifts her head up from the desk, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. "What?"

"Dr. Dumont was studying alien frequencies and he got linked up to one in particular. He noted every click, every blip that he received. If you leave this here with me I can get to the bottom of this. Annie I promise to keep it safe, I know this means keeping you safe." Elliot kisses Anna on the forehead, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Okay, I'm taking a huge leap of faith here Elliot. Call me when you have something." With a hug and a kiss to the cheek she walks back out to the parking lot, climbing into the cab Elliot had called for her.

A nagging feeling creeps in her soul that won't leave her. Did she just leave the only proof of Dr. Dumont's work with her cousin in an observatory and possibly seal her fate. She rides back to Dale's place with this feeling of dread. Somehow Anna just knew Dale wasn't going to be happy about this.

She can hear Dale calling her name as she walks in the door. "Annie … Annie where are you?"

Dale runs out from the back of the house, his blue eyes full of panic. "I'm here Dale … calm down."

His arms engulf her, his lips claiming hers. "I thought … I was sure. Thank God you're okay. When I got back and saw the car in the driveway and you gone … well you know what I thought."

"I went to see Elliot and he got more done in an hour than I have in two weeks. Before you get too upset, I left the papers with Elliot." Anna closes her eyes and waits for the screaming to start.

A soft heated kiss is what she gets, his beard tickling her cheek. Dale kisses her once more before she opens her eyes again. "Actually that works for me. I'm going to burn that damn box and as long as Elliot has the papers we're in the clear."

"I don't think I am. Mrs. Dumont called me to tell me she's going to California. The police pulled Dr. Barrett's body out of the harbor and the military came looking for me at her house." Dale gives her a narrowed look as he goes about tossing the white box in Chris's fireplace.

"I'm sure they just want to ask you about the events at the warehouse. If they had any real proof they would have already arrested you … if they can find you." He winks at her as he sets the box to flame.

"How did it go with the debt collecting tonight? I noticed that cut on your lip." She sits down beside him, rubbing her finger over the cut.

"It's done and that's all that matters. John is taking the money back with him and I'm good to stay here as long as you need me beautiful." Pulling Anna into his arms they both collapse on the floor.

Dale kisses her from her lips, down her neck to the supple cleavage waiting for him. His hands move from her side, over her hip and down her leg. Dale was determined to pick up where they left off. Picking Anna up in his arms he sees her bloodshot eyes and droopy lids. Placing her on the bed he kisses her gently, laying her back on the pillows.

She pulls at him to join her as Dale curls up behind her. "Don't you want to?"

"Yes, when you're conscious. Get some sleep Annie." With his arms around his ginger beauty they drift off to dream.


	7. Sunrise

Before The Fall

Chapter 7 – "Sunrise"

The feel of a warm hand on her cool thigh wakes Anna from her peaceful slumber. She opens her eyes to the first rays of sunlight filtering into the bedroom. Dale's soft blue eyes send a feeling of warmth all through her, her body alive with an electrical tingling.

"Morning beautiful." Dale kisses her softly, his hand stroking her hair.

She beams a smile back at him, her lips crashing onto his. Her legs wrap around his body, her hands planted firmly on his back. Dale wraps his arms around her tight, the two of them riding the wave of passion that is crashing over them.

They become a blur of hands and lips as their clothing is scattered on the bedroom floor. Dale's lips warm each spot on her body that he kisses, her back arching as he slides his tongue over her stomach.

Her fingers grip his hair as his lips glide over her thighs, his beard scratching the sensitive skin inside. A sigh of pleasure rolls from her lips as he makes his way back up her body.

Anna wraps her legs around his hips, her green eyes burning with a want Dale had never seen before. "I want you Dale … now."

His lips take hers again as he dips his hips towards her. He inches his long hard manhood into her wet opening, the feel of it causing Anna to grip the sheets.

Slowly he works himself inside her, her core tightening around him with each thrust. Dale squeezes his eyes tight as he pushes against the velvet that surrounds him. Her hands leave the sheets and hold onto his shoulders, her fingers digging into the muscled flesh there.

As the sunrise breaks the autumn fog they find a bliss that neither of them had known. Dale's hard length glides inside her as if they were made for each other, their bodies perfectly in tune to each other's needs.

With her fingers buried in the flesh of his flexing ass she lets out a scream that is quickly followed by a flood of passion that covers him. Dale thrusts deep inside her once more, sliding over her soaked velvet as he finds his own release.

The heat rising from their sweat covered bodies is enhanced by the early morning sunlight shining over the bed now.

Dale strokes Anna's face, his lips barely grazing hers. "That was …" His words fail him as he falls back to his pillow. His cool blue eyes glance over to his jeans lying on the bedroom floor and an awful thought slams into his mind. "Please tell me you're on the pill or something."

Anna looks over at him, her eyes going wide with shock. She quickly sets up in the bed, her face going pale. "We didn't … you didn't. Oh my God."

"I'm sorry Anna I just got caught up in the moment. I never do anything like this. I'm always so careful." Dale sits up in the bed, the look of horror covering his handsome features.

"It's okay Dale … I get a shot every three months. I'm sure it's fine. When I get back to my apartment I'll check my datebook for my last doctor's appointment. It's fine … I'm sure of it." Anna wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Dale or herself. What is done is done and one thing is for sure, they wouldn't do anything like that again without protection.

She gives him a quick kiss as she makes her way to the shower. Dale is quickly on her heels, his eyes still showing a shred of doubt. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, now can we just take a shower and get some breakfast." Anna turns the water on as Dale gets them some towels.

Once in the shower they pick up where they left off in the bed, Dale's wet hard body too tempting for Anna to resist. Dale pulls away from her, leaving Anna's body trembling. He exits the shower and quickly returns with a condom packet between his lips.

With a smile she helps him put it on. Dale watches her hands slide over his hard manhood, the feel of her slender fingers making him ache. As soon as Anna's done he picks her up and pushes her against the cool marble shower wall. With a quick upward thrust he enters her throbbing opening.

She screams out his name as he rides her quick and hard, the warm water of the shower cascading down on both of them. Her legs begin to quiver, her body at Dale's command.

When they are both completely satiated, they rest against the shower wall trying to catch their breaths. "Damn." Dale gives her a quick smirk, his arms holding her tight.

"I think I need a nap after that. You are amazing Dale Barbara." Her fingers stroke his wet blonde hair.

"You're not so bad yourself Red." He kisses the tip of her nose, his smile making her smile grow bigger.

They have a quick shower and go off to the kitchen to find something that will pass for breakfast. Dale manages to find some powdered eggs and what he thinks is bacon. "Sorry this is the best I can do. Do you want me to go out and get something?"

Anna twists her wet hair up in a bun, grabbing the car keys on her way to the door. "I'll go to that little diner we passed coming in and get something."

Before Dale can protest she's out the door and in the car. Dale worries that the military is still out there looking for her or worse they will find her. That fear plagues his thoughts while she's gone.

She pulls up to the Long Road Diner to see it's almost empty. Gazing at the clock radio in the car she notices it's only 8:01 a.m. Tossing her purse over her shoulder she goes in and orders two bacon platters to go. The waitress behind the counter looked older, maybe in her mid-fifties. She chats with Anna for a bit, telling her about her grandkids. Anna's morning was one of the top five in her life, she was almost certain it was number two at the moment. The gray haired waitress hands her the order and wishes her a good day.

With breakfast in hand and the feeling of Dale still covering her body she was in a pretty good mood. She opens the car door and her world goes black. A sharp pain rushes through the back of her head, her eyes water as she feels her world growing dark.

The last thing Anna sees is her cell phone light up with Dale's number pulsing back at her. The pain in her head takes her down into a deep darkness she wasn't sure she'd climb back out of. As the blackness takes her, her last thought is of her perfect Barbie.


	8. The Full Story

Before The Fall

Chapter 8 – "The Full Story"

The pain was like a red hot poker searing through her brain but Anna does her best to fight through the darkness. She can feel the restraints on her wrists, her entire body feeling sore.

Opening her eyes she sees a damp, dim room with only a light above her and the chair she's strapped in. "Hello … whose there?"

A man in a white shirt and pant, almost like a uniform that hospital staff would wear, steps out from the dark corner. His black hair is a mess, his skin ashen, his eyes squinted and bloodshot. He walks slowly towards her, his head twitching to the side from time to time. "Hush … she has the answers. No … she knows."

Anna wasn't sure to whom he was speaking to but she knew it wasn't to her. "What do I know?"

The man walks up to her and points a boney finger. "What did he tell you? Do you know about the triangle?" He slips his finger under her chin, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Did who tell me? I'm not sure you have the right person." She shakes her head freeing her chin from his grip only to have him smack her hard across the face.

"I know you know. You have his work … you have all of it. The government men are looking for it … looking for you. Why … do you know why?" His words ramble on as his head twitches again.

Anna tries not to cry, the pain in her cheek matching the pain in her head. "Tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you what I know."

The man leans down in her face, his eyes looking somewhat yellowish. "Lou was right we should have never gone out to that light. He said Fred, that doesn't look normal but I toke us out there. My fault, my fault." He walks away, slamming his fist on the wall.

Closing her eyes she concentrates on trying to free her wrists, the ropes digging into her flesh. She thinks to herself that Dale was looking for her; he had to be missing her by now.

Dale was looking for her. When she had been gone for an hour he tries her cell phone again to only get her voicemail. After two more calls he makes his mind up to go down to the diner.

He takes Chris's motorcycle out of the garage, popping a wheelie as he revs the motor.

Anna's car is still parked at the side of the diner, the car door jarred open. He opens the door to see her cell phone on the floorboard, her purse on the seat and their breakfast spilled out of the bag. Looking around he can see tiny drops of blood and drag marks leading away from the car.

He follows the trail until it stops about ten feet from the diner, very close to the road. Looking up he can see one of Anna's shoes, a blue canvas sneaker, lying in the dirt. Picking it up, he can feel a twisting in the pit of his stomach. "Anna!"

Walking into the diner he sees a waitress with graying hair at the counter, taking an order form the truck driver. "Hey sweetie, I'll be with ya in a sec."

She walks over to Dale, her eyes creasing as she looks at him. Dale leans against the counter, his blonde head hanging down. "Was there a girl about 5' 7" with long red hair and big green eyes in here?"

"She the one that owns that car out there?" The waitress points to the side of the diner.

"Yeah, that's Anna's car. She was here because your takeout bag is still in the car." Dale's blue eyes go wide as the waitress pours him a cup of coffee.

"She came in here and order some breakfast. I watched her walk out with it but I never saw her car pull out. I did see a black van pull out not long after she left. Listen sweetie, if she's in trouble I'm not sure what I can tell you. The van did have a logo on it. I think it was … Chi-town cleaners. Hey Vick … wasn't that a cleaners van out there this morning?" They both look up to see a large portly man walk out from the kitchen.

"Yeah ... you remember. That guy came in right when that pretty girl did. He looked like a sleaze ball. I tell you Doris, you really don't notice anything unless it's right in your face. He didn't order anything, just watched that girl. I'm sorry man I should have said something but I didn't think anything would happen." Vick goes back in the kitchen, leaving Doris looking baffled.

Dale takes a sip of coffee as he looks up at Doris. "Do you have any idea which way the van went?"

Vick yells out from the kitchen. "North … he pulled out in a hurry. I was out back taking the garbage out when I saw him closing the van door and peel out like a mad man."

Taking one last sip of coffee Dale thanks them for helping him. Jumping back on the bike he sets out north and hopefully to find Anna.

Anna's wrists were red and aching. She twists them a few more times, the skin starting to tear. "Tell me what you want. Please … I really don't know anything about Dr. Dumont."

The wild man comes back charging at her. "You have Lou's papers, you have Lou's work. How did you get that box from the government if you don't know?"

"Tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know … deal?" Anna tries to appease him, tries to calm him down.

He shakes his head, his hands balled up in fists. "Do you know about the triangle?"

"No … tell me." Anna's voice is low and even. Her only choice now is to play along with him.

"Tell her … tell her." His head twitches to the side again, his shoulders slumping.

Pulling a chair from against the wall he sits down in front of her, his hands clasped together. "Lou took the boat out to find samples, he lied. He went out there because they told him to go. The radio clicked and beeped, it crackled with static too. He had the map … that damn map. We went far … very far out in the ocean. Then it happened. The glass house was all around us. No moving … no moving. Lou said it was like the Bermuda Triangle … the triangle. When we did everything they wanted it let us go. Lou left me on the boat … left me to die. No... don't go I screamed but Lou left Fred on the boat."

Thinking back to the notes she read she remembered reading about a Dr. Fred Jackson that went missing. He worked with Lou Dumont on the military project that involved the radio interception of alien transmissions. "You're Dr. Jackson … I remember now."

Fred jumps to his feet causing the chair to fall over backwards. "You know … you know. What did Lou tell you? Where are they?" His bony fingers dig deep into Anna's check, his nails puncturing her skin.

Shaking her head violently Fred screams at her for answers. "I don't know … stop. Please stop!"

Hot tears run down Anna's face, her head, cheeks and wrists all burning with pain. Fred releases her, mumbling to himself as he walks off. "Barbie … oh Dale please find me."

Dale rides slowly down the road, looking at all the back streets. He sees tire marks on the pavement as if something had come to a sudden stop. Turning his bike down the narrow road it follows it until he reaches an abandoned church, a black van parked outside.

Walking into the church he sees a man from the corner of his eye walking down a hallway. Dale slowly creeps up behind him, tackling him to the floor. "Where is she?"

The man tries to fight back, his hands trying to get a grip on Dale. "I don't know who you mean?"

Dale locks his arms around the man's head, squeezing tight. "Anna, where is she?" They struggle for a while, the man trying to free himself. Dale lets go of him only to punch him hard, causing him to fall backwards.

"Listen man I was sent here to clean this church up for the new owners. I don't know this Anna and I haven't seen her either." He wipes the blood from his lip as she stares back at Dale.

Backing away from the now bleeding man Dale looks around, seeing two more men coming in. "Someone in a black van like yours took my friend. I'm sorry man... really."

Before Dale turns to go the man stops him. "Hey, it if helps we had one of our vans stolen last night. I can give you the license plate number it will help."

Taking the information Dale decides to go pay a visit to an old friend that works for the county.


	9. Rescue

Before The Fall

Chapter 9 – "Rescue"

The sound of water dripping is the only thing Anna hears, the damp room becoming chilly. She looks down at her feet, her left foot turning a light shade of blue. "Dr. Jackson, are you still there?"

Out of nowhere the crazed doctor charges at Anna, smacking her face over and over. "Don't call me that … I'm just Fred!"

With bruised cheeks and a bloodied lip she begins to cry, her resolve crumbled to a million pieces. "Okay … okay. Just don't hit me again. I don't have any answers for you but if you let me go I'll give you Lou's work. You can have it all."

"Yes! The work, oh yes the work. You tell me where it is and I'll go get it." He twitches his head again, running his fingers through his hair.

"You let me go and I'll give you the work." She grits her teeth waiting for another slap.

Fred leans down putting his face against hers. With his lips against her ear he whispers. "You have to stay to help me. You have to figure out the riddle."

Anna screams as loud as she can causing the madman to cap his hand over her mouth. "Shut Up!" He slowly removes his hand, staring her down.

"The papers are with my friend Barbie. I'll give you the cell phone number and you can tell Barbie to bring them to you." Anna tries to hide the fact that Barbie is a man hoping the lunatic falls for it.

Dale paces the office of his friend Oliver. "Come on man, I've given you the license plate number can't you find something for me."

"I'm doing my best Barbie. These things take time." Oliver hits a few keys on his computer keyboard hoping something pops up soon.

The phone rings in Oliver's office, both men looking at each other. "Do you think that's some news about Anna?" Dale places both hands on the desk as his blue eyes burns a hole in the phone.

Oliver takes the call as he hits a few more keys. "Oliver. Yes I did. Okay thanks. I'll get right on that. Well Barbie it looks like that van was reported stolen yesterday and it ran a traffic light this morning. It was spotted near the harbor and a police car is down in that area looking for it now."

Without so much as a thank you Dale grabs his jacket and heads out the door. He pushes the bike as fast it will go down to the harbor, looking down every alley way and abandon building he can find.

The sun starts to set when Dale comes upon a black van in a parking garage, the license plate numbers matching the missing van. He heads back to the bike, taking his handgun from the saddlebags. Tucking the gun in the back of his jeans he heads towards the warehouse across from the parking garage.

As he approaches the warehouse his cell phone rings. "Hello."

The voice on the other end is loud and demanding, almost shouting. "Bring me the papers. The girl says you have the papers. Bring me the papers and she lives."

Dale takes a deep breath before he answers him back. "I can do that just tell me where to bring them too."

"I'll wait for you at the parking garage on 87th street. Bring them in the next hour or she won't live to see the sunrise." The phone goes silence leaving Dale with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Taking his military training in action he hides out behind a storage building between the parking garage and the warehouse hoping to spot the man on the phone walking to the van.

Anna watches as Fred leave, the sound of the dripping water on the verge of driving her crazy. "Please God let this work. Please let Dale find me."

The room grows colder as does her toes and fingers. The late fall evening must have brought in the colder temperatures and could possibly cause Anna her life. She begins to shiver uncontrollably, her teeth chattering together.

The feeling of ice creeping into her veins covers her as she tries to stay awake. The room was at least ten degrees colder and all the water everywhere wasn't helping. Anna tries to think of Barbie, think of the warm shower they shared this morning. She hums to herself as she remembers the taste of his lips, the feel of his hands on her body.

When the memory of her morning fades she's left alone with the dripping water and the cold. Finally her body stops shivering as she gives way to the winter that had wrapped around her.

Pulling the slide back on the gun, Dale walks towards the warehouse when a fragile looking man in white walks out talking to himself. The man walks to the van, leaving the warehouse unguarded.

Approaching the large warehouse door, Dale slides it back gently and squeezes through it quietly. He makes his way down a narrow passage that leads to a dimly lit room. The sound of dripping water comes echoing from within as a blast of cold hits him when he opens the next door.

"Anna … are you here. Red answer me." His voice is low but clear. He walks with his gun at the ready, his feet moving swiftly across the water drenched floor. From across the room Dale can see a chair and what looks like someone sitting slumped over in it. His feet splatter the water as he runs towards the chair, his fear that he's too late pounding in his mind.

Placing the gun on the arm of the chair he pushes Anna's head back, stroking her now pale cold face. "Oh baby please don't be dead." He quickly unties her, checking her for any sign of life.

Upon finding a pulse, he takes off his jacket to cover Anna up. As soon as his hand reaches for the gun he can hear someone coming into the warehouse. Kissing Anna on the forehead he darts in the corner, hoping to take the kidnapper by surprise.

Anna lifts her heavy lids long enough to see Fred coming towards her. She hoped he just kill her and end her nightmare. Closing her eyes she waits for the end to come but instead she hears what sounds like gunshots. Prying her eyes open again she sees Dr. Fred Jackson lies on the damp floor with one perfect bullet wound in his forehead. In his hand is a crowbar she's sure was meant to bash her skull in.

Like out of some wonderful dream Dale is at her side and she gives him the best smile she can. "Barbie … you found me." Her voice is more like a whisper as she fades back into the darkness.


	10. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Before The Fall

Chapter 10 – "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire"

Opening her eyes slowly, Anna can see a too bright light just above her. She tries to focus her vision, the room still blurry to her.

Her mouth feels like she swallowed a glass of sand and her head is pounding like a drum. All of the memories of the damp warehouse come flooding back to her as she tries to sit up.

"Hold on beautiful. You need to set up slowly." Dale smiles back at her as he easies her up in the bed.

"Where ... am … I?" She manages to choke out the words with the feeling as if her throat is on fire.

"You're in the hospital. You were bad when I brought you in. The doctor said you were on the verge of dying from exposure." He moves her hair from her face as he kisses her forehead.

She points over to the water pitcher on the table next to her, the thirst in her mouth burning down her throat. Dale pours her a glass of water and she downs it quickly, handing the glass back for another drink.

Dale grins at her as he pours her another glass, his fingers stroking her cheek as she drinks it. "Are you alright?" Anna sees the cuts on Dale's face, his bottom lip swollen.

"You're the one in the hospital with your pretty face all smashed up and you're worried about me." He kisses her softly, his lips barely grazing hers.

Looking down at the I.V. in her arm she notices the hospital bracelet. The date of admittance was two days ago. "Holy shit … I've been in the hospital for two damn days."

"You gave me a good scare that's for sure. It was touch and go for a while but you're a fighter Red. I'm so glad to see those pretty green eyes again." Dale moves in to kiss her again when the doctor comes in.

"It's good to see you awake Ms. Shaw, I'm Dr. Browning. Your vitals have been improving for the last two days and I'm positive at this point you'll make a full recovery. As for the exposure you have to your fingers and toes, you may have a burning sensation in them for a few days but that will pass with time. I'll need to examine you before we release you. If you don't mind sir." The doctor pulls the curtain round the bed, leaving Dale waiting on the other side.

"Anna, I'm going down to the cafeteria. I'll be back in a bit." As he makes his way to the elevator he sees two men in Army uniforms heading towards Anna's room. He quickly ducks into an empty room, waiting for them to pass.

Slinking back down the hallway, Dale waits outside Anna's room. The two men from the Army ask the doctor for a moment of Ms. Shaw's time. The doctor tells them to wait and after he's examined her they can talk to her. Dale peeks into the room, seeing the two military officers waiting on the other side of the door.

"She's all yours gentlemen but I will be right over there. I stress that you don't upset her in any way. Am I clear?" Dr. Browning looks at the officers very stern.

"Ms. Shaw, I'm Sergeant Monroe, this is Corporal Watts and we need to ask you a few questions." They stand at Anna's bedside looking very intimidating.

"It would seem you have a captive audience. What can I do for you?" Giving her best calm and cool look Anna sits up in the bed.

"It would seem a woman matching your description walked into a National Guard warehouse and walked out with some sensitive material. The officer we questioned said he let Ms. Katie Dumont into the locked documents room. I've tried to talk to Mrs. Dumont and her daughters and it seems they have all gone missing. If you hear from Mrs. Dumont or her daughters you give us a call. Whether it was you or Katie Dumont that walked into that warehouse is yet to be determined. Until we can talk to the Dumont's we can't know for sure. I suggest you stay in town for a while until we get to the bottom of this. Thank you for your time Ms. Shaw." The two officers turn to go when Anna tries to get out of the bed.

Sergeant Monroe turns to help her up, his firm hands holding to her arm tightly. "I talked to Sarah Dumont three days ago and after the local police found Dr. Barrett's body in the harbor she got spooked and left for California."

"Dr. Barrett had a heart attack on his boat and fell overboard. We've checked the university and both of her daughters haven't been seen in days. Again, if you hear from them please call." They leave Anna with more questions than answers.

Dr. Browning tells Anna she's healthy enough to be released and he'll send a nurse in with the paperwork. Anna sits on the edge of the bed, her heart pounding.

Dale walks back in rubbing his scruffy chin. "Anna you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why were you hiding out there?" Her green eyes narrow as she watches Dale sit down beside her.

"You might say I need to stay clear of the military. I have my reasons Anna; can we just leave it at that?" She lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her.

"Yeah … we can leave it at that. So, doing what you do for a living you must want to keep a low profile and answering questions to the authorities isn't on the top of your list. Just out of curiosity, how did you get around the police asking about me?" She lifts her eyes up at him, giving him a smirk.

"As far as the police know a good Samaritan found you and left as soon as he dropped you off at the E.R. and I came up to the room once they admitted you. I never left you but I didn't stay out in the open either. The police detective that's covering your case has been up to see you a few times. A Detective Jones and he gave me his card. He said to call him when you feel up to filing a police report. No rush, we can do that after we get you settled. Speaking of, do you want to go back to Chip's place or do you want me to take you home?" Kissing the top of her head Dale felt as if Anna was slipping away from him.

Anna kisses Dale softly, her fingers playing with his bearded chin. "I can go to the police station tomorrow but what about Dr. Jackson. I saw him lying dead and I know they're going to have some questions about a dead body. About going to Chip's or going home, I want to be wherever you are Barbie. I would like to go home but if you don't feel comfortable there then we can stay at Chip's."

Two cool blue eyes look back into Anna's green ones as Dale hugs her to him. "We can stay at your place. I just want to be with you Anna. I want to make sure you're safe. The police did find Dr. Jackson and assume he kidnapped you get answers about Dr. Dumont. They don't know how he ended up with a bullet between the eyes and thanks to my friend John they never will. My associates have a way of making evidence disappear. Unfortunately this means I'll owe Max one."

"I'm sorry Barbie, I never wanted to be a complication for you. You know the military will be watching me like a hawk now. If you don't want to be seen out with me I'll understand. With the police snooping around too, I'm sure you'll want to stay far away from me. I'll be glad when I can but this whole ugly ordeal behind me. I have to get some answers though." Scooting back in the bed, Anna pulls Dale to her.

He holds her to him, her head resting on his chest. "What is that old saying, out of the frying pan into the fire? I can handle the heat beautiful. You just let me worry about that. Right now I just want to get you home and back on your feet. We will get to the bottom of why all these people are going bat shit crazy and disappearing."

They lay in the bed together, the two of them cuddled up as if they'll never hold each other again. The phone on the table next to the bed begins to ring as Dale reaches over to answer it. "Hello. Yes she right her." Capping his hand over the receiver Dale hands the phone to her. "I think it's your sister and she sounds pissed."

"Time to face the firing squad I guess. Did the hospital call my family?" Anna takes the phone with a look of reservation in her eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders Dale gives her a sideways smirk. "I tried to stop them but they said it was procedure. Sorry Annie."

Anna answers the phone waiting for Julia to start. "Hello."


	11. Sisterly Love

Before The Fall

Chapter 11 – "Sisterly Love"

"For the love of God Annie, what have you got yourself into? Peter called the hospital and they said that you almost died. You have stitches in the back of your head and you almost lost your toes. A crazy man kidnaps you and beats the crap out of you for what … information. You really have to learn when to walk away from a story. Did you learn anything from what happen to me? Seriously, Annie you're going to get yourself killed. And who in the hell answered the phone?" Julia was beyond pissed off and Anna knew it. If there was one thing Anna could count on it was a heaping dose of reality from her big sister.

"He's a friend that's all you need to know. I'm fine Jules you don't have to worry about me and please stay in Maine. My friend is taking care of me and you don't need to leave the paper and Peter doesn't need to leave the clinic. If I need you I'll call. You might say I've learned my lesson. I'm going to back off this story … promise." Anna holds her breath waiting to see if Julia believes her.

A few seconds go by before she can hear Julia's breathing in the phone. "Okay, I'll let your _friend _take care of you. Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad are cutting their trip to Spain short to come home and check on you. You're Welcome." Julia's smug tone really got under Anna's skin but she had to take it for now. As long as Julia stayed in Maine and didn't stick her nose in this all would be fine.

Anna smiles over at Dale as he gathers her things. "I really am in good hands. You didn't hear this from me but if it hadn't been for my friend I wouldn't be alive. I love you sis and I'll see you real soon. I promise I'll come to Maine for the holidays."

Julia blows into the phone as if she's sighing. "I love you to Anna but please be more careful. And if you're still with your _friend_ come November bring him too. I'd like to thank the man that saved my little sister's life. Peter sends his love and I'll call you real soon."

They say their goodbyes as Anna hangs up the phone. She waves for Dale to come to her as she loosely hangs her arms around his neck. Dale gives her a full on kiss, making her flinch. "I'm sorry. Your face and lips are still smarting. I'll be more careful in the future."

She kisses him back gently, her lips lingering a little longer than usual. "In the future … are you planning on me getting beat up again?"

A chuckle rolls from Dale as he holds Anna tight. "No … not if I can help it."

"That reminds me. Jules said my parents are coming to check on me. So … can we stay at Chips? I'm really in no mood to play twenty questions with my Dad. I'll go back to my apartment and get some of my things. Do you want to come with me?" She grins back at him like a child asking Santa for a new toy.

"Of course I will. I'd love to see your apartment." Dale winks at her as he kisses her cheek.

The nurse comes in with the release papers and an appointment to see Dr. Browning in a few days. Anna thanks the nurse for everything as she signs the paper.

Dales drives as slow as possible, not wanting to jerk Anna around too much. Pulling up to the apartment building Dale can see why she loved it here. It was in the middle of the city, close to everything and just a few blocks for the Tribune. If Dale wasn't so adverse to city life he would love it here.

Anna leans into Dale as they ride the elevator up to the seventh floor. She rubs her wrists, the red strap marks still visible. The elevator music was usually amusing to her but today it was downright annoying. When the silver doors finally open she almost jolts out, Dale holding her by the waist.

"Take it easy Anna. You have time to get your things." Dale watches as she puts the key in the lock, her right hand shaking. "Let me help you beautiful." He places his hand over here, turning the key.

The smell of vanilla hits them in the face, the scent almost overbearing. Anna holds her hand over her nose and mouth, jerking the room freshener from the wall and tossing it in the trash. Heading to her bedroom she leaves Dale in the living room. "Go ahead and help yourself to a beer. I'm pretty sure there's a cold one in the fridge. I'll be done in a few."

He pokes his head in her bedroom, smirking from ear to ear. "Nice. So this is where all the magic happens?"

She decides to be as coy as he is and holds up a red lace nighty. "And this is what I wear to the magic show."

Dale gives her a wide eyed look as he takes the nighty from her. "You are taking this … right?"

The cordless phone on the night stand rings, the number showing on the caller I.D. her Dad's cell phone. "Let It ring … it's my Dad. I think I have enough clothes. Let me grab a few things from the bathroom and we're out of here."

Going back to the living room Dale hears a rapping on the front door. From the peephole he can see Detective Jones. "Hello. Anna is in the bathroom. Can I help you?"

"Is she up to answering a few questions? This way she doesn't have to come down to the station." Detective Jones walks in, his trench coat wet from a recent rain.

When Anna walks out of the bedroom, Dale tells her the police are waiting for her. She hands him her bag as she greets the officer. "Hello, I'm Anna Shaw. I understand you have some questions for me."

"Just a few for now. Did you see the assailant at any time during your encounter?" Jones leans against the wall with his notepad in hand.

"Yes but I didn't recognize him. It wasn't until he told me a story about him and Dr. Dumont that I learned his identity. He hit me a few times trying to get answers I didn't have. I think he thought because I was investing Dr. Dumont for my story that I knew more than I did. He must have seen me with Sarah Dumont and thought she told me something. I was out of it by the end. I heard a gun fired but that's all. I was in and out of consciousness so I'm not sure if I can really tell you anything." Anna rubs her wrists again, the Detective watching her do it.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Shaw. If I have any more questions where can I reach you at?" Jones gives her a quick smile as Anna hands him her business card.

"My house and cell phone are on here. You'll be more likely to get me on my cell." Detective Jones takes the card and bids them a good evening.

Before they even make it down to the car Julia calls Anna again. "Hello Jules. I'm fine and you can stop worrying."

"Why didn't you answer Dad's call? He said he's called your house phone and your cell phone. He'll be landing at O'Hare in a few hours. All you have to do is see him and assure him you're fine." Anna can hear Peter telling Julia to leave her alone.

Anna lets them finish their argument before speaking. "I'll go see them tomorrow. Can I just get settled in and rest tonight?"

"I'll call Dad and tell him you want to rest but I'm not sure that will stop him from coming to see you." Anna hangs her head back, her body and her patience spent.

"Okay … whatever Jules. Talk to you later." She hits end before Julia can even say goodbye.

Chip's place never looked so good to her. Dale opens the car door for her as he takes her hand to help her out. With her bag in hand Dale picks Anna up off her feet, walking her through the front door. He doesn't put her down until they get to the bedroom.

Anna takes herself a little nap as Dale makes them both a bit to eat. With a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich in hand, Dale gives her a kiss on the cheek to wake her up. "Hello sleeping beauty. You hungry?"

Her hands reach up for the tray, her stomach feeling like she hadn't eaten for days. Dale sits beside her, taking a bit of his sandwich. Anna almost swallows the sandwich whole as she picks up the bowl and slurps the tomato soup down.

With her belly full she decides to take a shower. Dale picks her up off the bed and walks her down to the bathroom. "Do you need me to help you?"

Her cheeks flush pink, her smile beaming across her face. "I'm good but if you don't mind can you stay in here until I'm finished?"

Dale stays leaned against the wall, the steam from the shower fogging up the mirrors. She reaches out of the shower for her towel, Dale giving her his hand instead. Pulling her out of the shower he wraps the towel around her as he kisses her shoulders. Anna picks up another towel and proceeds to dry her hair.

Still in the towel, Dale picks her up again and places her on the bed. She smiles at him, wanting to do more than she knew her body was ready for.

"What do you say I put a movie in and we watch it in the bed?" Going through the stacks of movies against the floor Dale watches Anna slide on one of his t-shirts.

She climbs into the bed, her wet red hair shining in the reflection from the television. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to watch the movie with you but I'll try."

The movie starts as Dale takes his shirt and jeans off and slides in the bed. Anna curls up to him and just as she predicted she's out before the first scene even shows.

"Sweet dreams Annie." Dale kisses the top of her head, the two of them enjoying a night of just being together.


	12. A New Start

Before The Fall

Chapter 12 – "A New Start"

Anna was up at dawn, Dale still sound asleep. She goes over everything Dr. Jackson had said to her, writing it all down.

The words the glass house is all around us plays over in her mind. Those words were either ramblings of a mad man or they actually meant something.

As Anna pours over her notes she can feel two warm hands slide over her shoulders. Dale kisses her neck, his chest rubbing up against her back. Looking over her shoulder she can see Dale setting behind her, his body sliding between her and the kitchen chair.

"Morning … you want some coffee?" She points to the brewing coffee pot.

"Not yet. How long have you been up?" Dale moves her hair over her right shoulder as his lips kiss her left shoulder all the way up her neck.

"An hour or so I think. You know if you want to we can take this to the bedroom." Her entire body trembles as he continues to kiss her.

"I'd love to but I don't think you're ready for that yet. I'm just admiring you is all, sorry for getting you all hot and bothered." Dale kisses her neck once more as Anna turns around in the chair, tossing her legs over his thighs.

With her hands on his face she kisses him softly, her tongue tracing the line of his bottom lip. She continues to caress his face, down his neck and across his chest. Dale leans his head back, his hands clenching her waist. "I'm sorry, is this getting you all hot and bothered?"

Picking her up in his arms he carries Anna to the bed, laying her back as he crawls over her. "Maybe we can if we take it easy."

His hand slips under her t-shirt as he palms her breast. Her nipples harden as he rubs them over and over, her want for him sending pangs of desire through her lower belly. She reaches down to jerk his boxes from his hips as his manhood springs out at her.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Dale opens the drawer and takes a condom out. Anna smiles at him while she watches him roll it on. Her core squeezes tighter as her opening becomes increasingly wetter.

She slides her panties and t-shirt off, crawling back in the bed. Dale crawls towards her, his mouth going to her pert breasts. His tongue teases and taunts her nipples; his hands caress the skin of her stomach and sides.

With a breathy moan she feels the heat of climax climbing, her body aching for Dale to be inside her. Her fingers twist in his hair, her body quivering.

Climbing behind her, Dale pushes her left leg forward as he dips his hips towards her ass. With the head of his length resting at her throbbing opening he nibbles at her ear. "I'll try to go easy, don't let me hurt you."

Inch by inch he slides into her, his hips flush against her creamy backside. His hands slide up her stomach and palm each breasts. Dale begins to rock inside her, her core tightening around him with each movement. She pushes her ass back at him as he lifts his hips to go deeper.

The heat of her climax soon becomes a blast of fire, her orgasm riding the tip of the next wave. Dale pushes against her vibrating walls, her body folding around him like a velvet glove.

Anna flips over to her stomach as Dale picks up the pace of his thrusts, his arms sliding under her. Pushing towards him she angles herself so she can feel his thrust as they smack full force against her g-spot. Calling out his name she can feel the flood of ecstasy drench them both. She takes in the sensation of Dale's hips smack her backside once more as his own bliss covers him.

Stroking her back, Dale kisses her neck. "Are you okay?"

Turning to face him, she takes a deep breath before answering him. "Okay is an understatement. I do think I need to rest now."

They take a shower, Dale watching her to make sure she was fine. Anna kisses him tenderly, her body too spent to do anything else. Holding her around her waist, Dale kisses her back. "You go back to bed and I'll go get something to eat."

Dale covers his ginger beauty up as he kisses her forehead. The bruises and cuts on her face make the anger inside him boil again. Being with Anna was more than just a good time, it was more than just sex, it's a new beginning for him. He makes his mind up in that moment that he would find a way to stay with her.

Not long after Dale leaves her cell phone blares Highway to Hell. Bounding from the bed she grabs it from the kitchen table. "Hey Elliot."

"Hey, you alright? I came up to see you but you were out and honestly you looked like shit. Your boyfriend and I had a long chat. He wants me to continue my research and give you updates but he wants to help too. I think he can Anna if you'll let him." Elliot's last words trail off almost as if he wished he hadn't said them.

"If Dale wants to help that's cool with me. But Elliot we need to be careful. I have this feeling that we're in deeper than we planned on getting. Some serious shit is going on here and I'm not sure if we can ever find the truth." Anna sits on the couch, Dale's t-shirt barely covering her thighs.

A long pause goes between them before Elliot speaks again. "Okay I'm in my office now. I have a friend that can help me with these radio interceptions but I won't ask if you don't want anyone else involved."

"If you trust him I'm good with it." The words barely leave her mouth when Elliot corrects her.

"Her … if I trust her and I do. Okay I'll call her and when we have some new information I'll call you back." Elliot gives his cousin his love and goodbyes before he hangs up.

Her blonde Adonis is back soon with breakfast, Dale's blue eyes watching her intently. They spend the evening going through some of Dr. Dumont's work between taking breaks to eat and make love again.

The next few days go by in a flash, Dale always by her side. Elliot calls a few times, giving her updates to his research with his friend Amber.

After a dozen phone calls from Julia and her father Anna decides to call them both back, only to let them know she's fine. Her sister of course is curious about the new man in her life but Anna tells her when the times right she'll meet him.

Anna's editor calls her the next day wanting her to come back to work and give him a full update on the Dumont story. Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to divulge anything she'd found out but if she was going to keep her job she'd have to tell him something.

Going back to the Tribune gave her an odd feeling but Dale tells her she'll be fine. He drops her off at work as he goes to tie up some loose ends of his own. Meeting with her editor went like she expected. He demanded a story about her abduction and all she learned about Dr. Dumont's disappearance. She agrees going straight to her desk to type out what she thought would pass for a story.

As she's working away on her computer Elliot comes running up to her. "You have to come with me now. I think you'll want to hear this."

"Elliot I can't, I'm at work and if I don't give my editor this story today I'm going to lose my job." She looks around the office, every eye on her.

Elliot squats down beside her, pushing his glasses back up. "Can you turn some vacation days in or take a leave or something. I really need you and Dale to come to the Observatory."

"Let me finish this article and talk to my editor and I swear I'm all yours." Anna goes back to typing, Elliot running his fingers through his curly dark hair.

"Okay but don't take too long." He gives her a quick hug before leaving.

With her story in hand she marches into her editor's office and tosses it on his desk. "There, every detail that I can remember of my abduction but you better clear that with the police before you print it and as for Dumont's work I'll need to take a leave of absences to get to the heart of it."

Crossing her arms over her chest she watches as her editor reads her story. "Impressive Shaw, you do great work. I'll give you one month off and no longer. You better come back with the story of a lifetime."

Anna tries to contain her excitement as she heads for the door. "Thanks Barry, you won't regret this."

Once she gets to the lobby she calls Dale only to have his friend John answer his phone. "Hey there little lady. Dale is busy at the moment but I'll make sure he calls you back."

"Uh … John tell Dale I'll need him to meet me at the Observatory. I was going to ask him to pick me up but it looks like he's not available." The tone in Anna's voice was so cold she thought she could hear John shiver.

"Will do …" John's voice fades away as Dale takes the phone.

"Hey beautiful, I'm almost done here. Do you need a ride?" He can tell she's a little upset with him especially when she doesn't answer him back right away.

"No, I'll take a cab to the Observatory. Dale, are you on a job? It's not that I care but please be careful. I love your face just the way it is." The worried tone in her voice makes Dale wish he could hold her.

"I have to do this one last thing for Max then I'm done." John yells at him before Anna can tell him she's alright with it. "I've got to go Annie but I'll meet you at the Observatory."

The phone goes silent as does Anna's heart. She didn't like the hold this Max had on Dale. She'd dated men with worse backgrounds than Dale's and Dale had a heart that was so giving and loving it undid all the bad he had or would do.

To be free from their bonds would be the most wonderful thing in the world to her but at the moment she had to see Elliot and hopefully strip the first layer of her bondage away.


	13. Strange Weather

Before The Fall

Chapter 13 – "Strange Weather"

Elliot almost drags Anna out of the cab, his friend Amber waiting by the door. The dark haired mousie girl looks like Elliot's double with her curly hair and glass that are too big for her face.

Entering the basement Anna can see papers all over the place and Dr. Dumont's mysterious map pinned to a cork board. Tiny map pins mark each circle, each one in a different location.

Anna's eyes glance over their work, looking up to notice a broadcasting radio sitting on a large set of speakers.

"You've been busy." Setting down at a desk she smiles up at Amber.

The mousie girl points to the map and clears her throat. "Each one of these pins marks a place a weather phenomenon has taken place. There are notations of radio receptions with each phenomenon. The weather events take place in rural areas, usually in small towns. What we've found to be curious is that each weather event seems to draw closer and closer to the east coast."

Amber had Anna's full attention; her curiosity was stirred and begging to be fed. Elliot gathers some papers as he walks towards the map. "The first interception that Dr. Dumont received was followed by a strange snowstorm in the Midwest then a month later another radio interception is followed by a freak flood that hits the South. There are twelve interceptions and twelve weather incidents. I'm not sure what these mean but they are connected. We've been listening to the radio on the same channels the doctor did."

"Any more clicks or bleeps?" Anna takes the papers from Elliot looking at the weather reports.

"None and it's been months. I'm not sure if we ever will." Elliot twists the dial of the radio.

Anna thinks to herself that maybe whatever the glass house is may be the reason they haven't heard anything else. She walks over to the map and sees the last weather phenomenon happened in Florida the week before Dr. Dumont went missing with Dr. Jackson on his yacht.

They go over the research a few more times before Dale knocks on the door. Elliot lets him in causing Amber to giggle like a teenager. "Hey, what's up?"

The trio goes about telling Dale everything thing they know, Elliot looking most pleased with himself.

Dale wraps an arm around Anna, kissing her on her temple. He whispers to her, asking for a private moment. "Elliot can we use your office upstairs for a moment?"

Elliot hands her the key to this office, Amber watching them as they leave. "Who's that?"

"Oh … that's Anna's new boyfriend Barbie." Elliot acts all unimpressed as Amber gives him a strange look.

Once they're alone in the office Dale sit Anna down on the desk. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly. Dale kisses her back, sitting down beside her. "We need to talk."

When a man had said those words to her it meant he was done with her or their relationship was over. Looking up into his baby blues she holds back the tears that threat to spill from her eyes. "Go gone."

"I may have just poked the bee hive. I went to see Max and I'm done being a puppet. John told me not to wake a sleeping pit bull but I had to rattle the cage. Max isn't too happy with me right now. I agreed to still do my collecting duty but I'm done letting Max pull my strings. I'm all yours Anna Shaw … if you'll have me." Dale pulls Anna in his lap, his arms holding her close to him.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to cause you any trouble." Dale's lips take hers before she can say another word.

"Yes or no Annie … that's all I'm looking for." His cool blue eyes cause her to shiver.

"Yes Barbie … always yes." They kiss so deeply, so passionately that they end up falling off the desk.

Collecting themselves, Dale takes her hand. "Well I have one more thing to add to that. We have to leave the Chip's place. He called me this morning and he'll be home by the end of the week. I told him we'd clear out and give him his space. So, I guess we have to stay at your place."

"That sounds good but I just asked for a month off of work to look for more clues to the Dumont mystery. I was thinking about heading to Florida." With a new perspective on things Anna feels a little better about Dale saying yes to coming with her.

He smiles at her, all the stress on his face now washed away. "Florida … that could be good. I'll have to call John just in case I have work down that way. You'll be okay with me going off from time to time to … you know."

"No problem Barbie. I'll be wrapped up in looking for leads to my story. I think we're set for a road trip." With a childlike enthusiasm she lets out a squeal.

They go back the basement to tell Elliot and Amber their plans. Elliot wishes her luck and tells her to be careful. Before they leave Elliot warns Dale to take care of his favorite cousin or terrible things could happen to him.

The Ex-Army Captain lets Elliot feel manly for the moment. Dale gives him a wink while giving him a swift pat on the back. "She's as safe as Fort Knox with me."

Going back to Chip's house they pack their bags and are quickly on their way to Anna's apartment. With an extra bag packed Anna takes one last look at her abode as she stands in the foyer. Dale takes the bag from her as he goes to wait for the elevator. Picking up a pad of paper and a pen she jots down two fast notes, one to her sister and one to her dad.

They ride in silence down to the lobby, Anna stopping at the front desk and asking Millie the clerk to give her two envelopes. She quickly addresses them and leaves them for Millie to mail.

"Who are those for?" Dale holds the door open for her, Anna's green eyes shining in the evening sun.

"Just to let my family know I'm fine and not to call me constantly. I know without a doubt I've never been safer than I am with you Barbie." She tosses her toiletry bag in the truck on the car, watching the smirk on Dale's face grow bigger.

"I take it we're winging it." Climbing into the car Dale pulls out his cell phone.

"Those are the best trips. Key West please." Her smile fades from her face as Dale dials John. She knew she'd always have to share her blonde Adonis with the enforcer side of his life. He may have cut his strings that attached him with Max but he wasn't free from the calls that would always take him away from her.


	14. Florida or Bust

Before The Fall

Chapter 14 – "Florida or Bust"

Being all alone with Dale was all Anna really wanted and this road trip is the perfect excuse to do just that. The look in Dale's eyes tells her he wants the same thing.

With the radio cranked up, they make for the open road. Anna lays her arm over the back of Dale's seat, her fingers lazily playing with is hair. His hand slides from the steering wheel to her thigh. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dale gives her a coy little wink as he pushes the accelerator to the floor.

"As soon as I get you to the hotel you Ms. Shaw your all mine." Dale's index finger rubs a circle on her thigh.

"I don't want to stop too soon. We can drive half way today and the rest of it tomorrow. Don't worry Mr. Barbara; all of me is already yours." Kissing him on the cheek she lets her finger trail up his leg, across his crotch and to his chest.

The car swerves as Dale tries to collect himself. "That's good to know beautiful."

Taking the pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, he takes one out watching the look on Anna's face grow sour. He places them back in his jacket; waiting until they stop for a break to have one. Anna reaches across him, taking the cigarettes from him. Pulling one from the pack she places it between his lips, holding the lighter up for him. "Go ahead. It's not like you do it that often."

"If you don't want me too, I won't." Dale pulls the cigarette from his lips.

Rolling down the car window, Anna places her feet up on the dash. "No, you be who you are Barbie. I love you flaws and all."

Suddenly the car pulls over to the shoulder, Dale tossing the cigarette out the window. He turns to face her, his hand stroking her cheek. "You love me?"

Looking back at him Anna wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry if you think it' too soon to say something like that but that's the way I feel."

Kissing her so passionately they both need to come up for air, Dale holds her to him. "I love you too Annie."

Anna feels her tears wet her face as he kisses her again, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "Say it again Barbie."

"I love you." Dale whispers to her as his heart pounds in his chest.

Lacing his fingers into her left hand, Dale pulls the car back on the road. They ride in silence for a bit, the two of them beaming great big grins.

With a devious smile Anna turns towards him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, don't think I don't notice you wait till I'm asleep to have an after sex smoke.

A hardy chuckle rips its way out of Dale as he shakes his head at her. "You are such a light sleeper. I really think you could hear a fly landing on the wall."

With a pleased look on her face she puts her feet back on the dash and closes her eyes.

They travel through the night until neither one of them can keep their eyes open. Stopping at a little motel in Tennessee just after midnight, they both drag themselves into their room and collapse on the bed.

The clock on the nightstand shows 4:07 a.m. when Anna opens her eyes. Looking down across from her is the man she loves, both of them still in their street clothes.

Easing herself out from Dale's arm she collects her cell phone on the way to the bathroom. Checking it she sees two texts from Julia and one missed call from Elliot. Choosing to call Elliot back first, Anna saves a conversation with her sister for later.

To her surprise Elliot answers his phone. "Hey, where are you?" The sleep in his voice alerts Anna to the fact it was way too early in the morning to be returning phone calls.

"We're in Tennessee. I'm sorry it's so early Elliot. Did you need something?" She keeps her voice low, trying not to wake up Dale.

"I was looking through more of the research last night and the military never found Dr. Dumont's boat. I'm not sure how Dr. Jackson got off it or what happen to it but it's missing and presumed sunk. They questioned the harbor master, a James Morgan about it. You might want to talk to him too. If I find anything else I'll call." Elliot lets out a large yawn, sleep clinging to his every word.

"Go back to bed Elliot and thanks for calling. I'll go see this James Morgan when I get to Florida. Tell Amber hello for me." She tries not to giggle as she teases him.

All she hears next is a dial tone. Elliot always hated being teased, especially by her.

Reading her text she noticed Julia seemed a little short.

_Anna Marie Shaw Call Me!_

_Anna where are you?_

She shuts her phone off, deciding to ignore Julia for now. Climbing back in the bed with Dale he pulls her to him. "Love you Annie."

"Love you to Barbie." Her heart skipped a beat every time she touched him but hearing him say those words almost stopped her heart.

The sunlight flows into the room, shaking them from their lovers embrace. Dale kisses Anna on the neck, her fingers caressing his arms.

Without one word to each other they become a tangled mess in the sheets, Dale making good on his promise to make her all his.

They make love in the early morning sunlight, Dale taking his time to enjoy every inch of her. His hands stroke every inch of her skin, his lips kiss her till she's covered in goosebumps and his hard manhood pushes deep inside her until they are both sweaty and breathless.

Anna wanted to stay in the bed and make love to him all day but she knew they had things to do. She wanted to put this entire Dumont story behind her and get her life back. A life she wanted to start with Dale.

After breakfast they start back down the highway, Anna humming Life is a Highway as the wind blows through her long red hair.


	15. Suspicious Minds

Before The Fall

Chapter 15 – "Suspicious Minds"

Anna's laughter was like sweet music to Dale's ears, her smile making it all the sweeter. Every mile down the road was another mile he was falling in love with her, all of him succumbing to her emerald eyes.

Placing his hand in hers they let the stars and moonlight lead them down the road. They had travelled through the night, each of them taking turns driving. Anna was fast asleep beside Dale, her red hair now a mask over her face.

When they reach Key Largo Dale decides to stop for the night. It was very late and the day had been a long one. Dale hated waking Anna, seeing how she was sleeping so peacefully. "Beautiful … wake up." He kisses her forehead as he sweeps her hair from her cheek.

"We're there already?" She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, the full moon shining bright.

"No not yet. I thought we'd stay in Key Largo tonight." The crisp autumn air rushes into the car as Dale opens the door. Anna rubs her arms, enjoying the warmth all around her. Late October in Chicago was cold and sometimes snowy and with November only a few days away she wasn't use to 70 degrees at night.

Dale grabs their bags as Anna goes to check them in. Walking up to their room Anna can see the ocean and smell the salty air. Dale looks over at her, his eyes drinking in the ginger beauty before him.

The sound of the ocean can be heard from the balcony in their room. Sliding the glass door back, Anna walks out taking in the moonlight dancing off the teal water below. "Isn't that beautiful?" She turns and extends her hand to Dale.

"Yes … yes it is." His blue eyes never leave her as he walks out on the balcony. He wraps his arms around her waist, her head resting on him.

"I could stay like this forever." Anna turns to face her lover, his blue eyes looking like two frozen pools of water.

"While this is all tempting we have things to do. You have a life back in Chicago to get to." Dale pulls away from her only to have Anna pull him back.

"Are you going to leave me when all of this is over?" A pool of tears clouds her eyes as she bites on her trembling bottom lip.

Holding her even tighter than before, Dale kisses her hair. "No … of course not. I'm trying to put some things behind me Annie but for now I have to do things and go places that will take me away from you."

Gazing into his sea blue eyes she can see the truth of his words buried in them. "I understand, it's just we've only beginning to discover each other and if you left me you'd leave me half the woman I was. I've already given you my heart Dale Barbara, the rest of me is for the taking too."

Picking her up in his arms he kisses her hard, his wanted lust for her now a blazing passion. Lying in the bed, they undress each other. Anna tosses her bra to the floor, her bare chest now flush against Dale's.

His lips caress her neck, her chin, and her lips as Anna slides out of the rest of her clothing. Dale pulls Anna on top of him, his hands massaging her breasts as she grinds against his hardening manhood.

He quickly slides her to the side as he rolls on a condom. Anna slides back on him, perching her throbbing wet opening over his erect length. His hands grip her hips as she dips down, her body alive with fire.

Grinding down she takes him in, his girth filling every inch of her. "Oh … Barbie." She moans out in the darkness, his hips rolling under her. His hard leaking length strokes her vibrating walls, her wetness increasing with each stroke.

Being with Dale was like climbing to heaven and back. Her entire body dripping with pure pleasure and in that moment her whole world is Dale. Their bodies thrust and grind in perfect harmony, Dale wanting to be deeper inside her.

Anna's hands press into Dale's chest, her opening sinking down over his manhood over and over, taking him in a little deeper each time. Dale twists his eyes shut tight as they both find release, Anna moaning his name.

The warm Florida air only made the room more humid, the room already sweltering. Dale rubs Anna's arm as he rolls over to kiss her. "How about a cool shower?"

Anna sits up in the bed catching her breath. "Race ya." She bounds from the bed only to have Dale catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

A cool shower and late night snack later from the mini fridge, they snuggle up to each other. "Goodnight beautiful."

Kissing him softly Anna rests herself in his arms. "Goodnight Barbie, I love you."

Dale smiles in the darkness as he holds the one thing that he loves most in this world in his arms.

The next morning brings a new day filled with finding clues to the great mystery. Dale leaves Anna sleeping as he goes for breakfast, asking around about Lou Dumont and his yacht, the Sea Mistress.

The rather chatty waiter at the hotel restaurant had heard about two doctors going missing off the coast of Key Largo. Dale questions him making sure it was Key Largo and not Key West. The surfer blonde waiter reassures Dale that it the yacht left Key Largo but the doctor was found in Key West. Dale thanks him for the food and the information, giving him a ten for a tip.

As Dale leaves the restaurant he sees a tall thin man watching him, pretending to read a newspaper. Rounding the corner of the hotel he waits at the bottom of the stairs to see if the man follows him.

Right on cue the tall thin man walks in his direction, Dale punching him in the throat sending him to the ground.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Dale stands over him with a fist full of his jacket in hand.

The man gasps, his hands holding his throat. Dale helps him to his feet, shoving him against the wall. "I'm going to ask you one more time before I start beating your face in, why are you following me?"

Pushing back against Dale, the man tries to get free. Dale slams him hard against the wall with all his might. "Damn it … you better start talking or I start swinging."

"Okay … okay!" The man slides down the wall as Dale lets go of him. "You were asking questions about Lou."

Dale takes another handful of his jacket, pulling him behind the hotel. Tossing him against the wall Dale waits for him to start talking again. "What about Dr. Dumont?"

"I'm a private investigator looking for James Morgan; he went missing when Lou Dumont did. His son Jackson hired me." The man drops his hand as he starts to cough again.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Dale stands with his hands on his hips staring the guy down.

"You asked about Lou and it seemed you knew something. Everyone around here is too scared to talk about him, the military made sure of that. It's like everything about what happen here and out in Key West has been erased. Lou Dumont was the last person to speak to James Morgan the day he left out of the harbor. Jackson just wants to know where his father his and what happen to him. I'm Matt Davis; I think we could help each other." Matt extends his hand to Dale.

Shaking his hand Dale stays on guard around him. "Barbie … everyone just calls me Barbie."

"You're ex-military aren't you? Got a brother that's in the army, they call him Dee's, his name is David Davis." Matt relaxes his shoulders, his body slumping up against the wall. Taking out a cigarette he offers one to Dale as they both have a smoke.

Dale looks up to see Anna standing at the corner of the building, her sundress and sandals making him smile. "Matt, this is my friend Anna and she's looking for answers for Dr. Dumont's wife."

Anna stands there with the bag from the restaurant in her hands. "Did you lose something Barbie? How about we all go back to the restaurant and have breakfast. I don't know about you but I think better on a full stomach."

Turning to go Anna walks off towards the restaurant, tossing the takeout in the trash.

Matt smiles over at Dale as he puts out his cigarette. "She your friend or your girlfriend?"

Dale rubs his bearded chin giving Matt a sideways smirk. "Let's just say she's with me and leave it at that."


	16. Warning Label

Before The Fall

Chapter 16 – "Warning Label"

The blonde waiter brings them their breakfast as he smiles at Dale. "Hey man, weren't you just in here?"

Dale takes his plate nodding at him. "Yep … thanks man."

Rolling his eggs around in his plate Matt waits for the waiter to leave before going into his story. He catches Anna and Dale up on what he knew of Lou Dumont and how the harbor master, James Morgan, went missing right after Lou did.

"Mr. Morgan's son Jackson hired me to find his dad. Jack knows there's something not right about all of this. He asked the local police but they just gave him the brush off. It wasn't until he saw the police chief talking with some army guy that he understood how deep this really goes." Matt takes a fork full of pancakes in between speaking.

Anna leans towards Matt keeping her voice low. "From what we know Dr. Dumont worked for the military with Dr. Jackson. A Dr. Barrett was looking into their research and was a family friend of the Dumont's. All three men are dead now. We managed to get Dr. Dumont's work … don't ask how. All we know so far is he got some sort of radio reception for what he claimed was outer space and it told him to go to a specific point in the ocean. What happened out there is a mystery to me but I mean to get to the bottom of it."

After breakfast they invite Matt back to their room. When he arrives they go about breaking down the information. Dale goes over the harbor reports from that night instantly seeing a name he recognizes. "This man here, did you talk to him?"

"Why … do you know him?" Matt looks down at the name Dale is pointing to.

"You might say he's sort of a cleaner for the military. He sweeps all their little problems under the rug. I served in Iraq with him and he was good at what he did." Dale hands the paper back to Matt as he goes through the surveillance photos Matt brought with him. Holding one up, Dale points to a man dressed in all black. "That's him … that's Houdini."

"Houdini … let me guess another nickname." Anna takes the photo from Dale as she goes over all the images in the background.

Dale starts to pace the room, the look in his eyes like that of a caged animal. "This isn't good Anna. They don't call him in unless they want to bury something and they will kill everyone that knows about it to do just that."

Holding the picture in front of Dale she points to a large flatbed truck with something on the back covered up with a tarp. "I think you're right Barbie and I think that the Sea Mistress didn't sink. They have it and I think they had Fred Jackson put in a sanitarium. That would explain his behavior and clothing."

Dale puts an arm around Anna's neck and kisses her cheek. "You are a genius. I know what I need to do now. Let me make a few calls and we'll go from there."

A few hours go by while Anna and Matt wait for Dale to finish his phone calls. They break out a deck of cards and play a couple hands of poker. Matt gets a big goofy grin on his face as he lays down a royal flush. "You and Barbie … you two an item?"

Folding her hand over and pushing her stack of one dollar bills towards him, she picks the cards up to deal them again. "We're together if that's what you mean. I'm not one to put labels on things, especially relationships. I love him and he loves me … that's all I need to know."

She shuffles the cards and begins to deal them out. Dale looks over at her, his cell phone still in his ear. Looking back at the Matt she begins to laugh as he covers his heart with his hands. "It's sweet to see a girl that hasn't given up on romance."

Tossing an empty water bottle at him Anna starts to giggle. "Okay Matt that was a good one. I must say I've only known you a few hours but I already like you."

Matt holds his hands up, giving her a huge grin. "What's not to like?"

Dale places his cell back in his pocket, his blue eyes looking very dark. Sitting down beside Anna he takes her hand. "Looks like he won't talk with me unless I met him face to face. I'm going and I know it might be a set up but that's why you two are covering my ass. You do own a gun Matt?"

Matt pulls an impressive handgun from the back of his jeans. "Never leave home without it. If I do say so myself, you're pretty damn good with your hands. I didn't even have time to reach for my gun. So … how about you Anna? You any good with a gun?"

"I've fired a gun before but I'm not a crack shot. I aim and hope for the best." She shrugs her shoulders as Dale strokes the back of her head.

With Matt's knowledge of the harbor, they go into recon mode, knowing this could go bad fast.

Pulling up to the harbor Dale tucks his gun in the back of his jeans. Matt and Anna follow behind him, staying far enough away not to draw any attention.

Dale waits by the harbor master office as Matt hides between some storage crates. Anna walks up and down the boardwalk, keeping her eyes glued on Dale.

Like a shadow in motion a black cloaked man walks towards Dale. The tall muscular man towers over Dale, his arms looking very much like tree trunks. "Barbie."

"Houdini." Dale crosses his arms over his chest as he looks up at the wall of muscles.

The man in black pulls what looks like a patch out of his pocket causing Matt and Dale to go tense. "You know what this is and you know what it means. I'm giving you this once chance Barbie. Don't make me regret it." He walks away, fading in the distance with the setting sun.

Anna and Matt rush over to Dale, Anna taking the patch from Dale. It was a skull and cross bones outlined in black and the skull had blood coming out of a bullet wound. "What is this?"

Dale looks over at her, his hand rubbing his face. "It's a warning Annie. One I intend to heed. You need to put this whole thing behind you and let it go. This will get you killed if you don't and I'm not going to let that happen. Please tell me we can go back to Chicago; please tell me you'll let this go."

Anna kisses Dale softly, sliding her hand in his. "I will … for you."

In the back of her mind she was already trying to figure out a way to continue looking for the truth and keep Dale in the dark.


	17. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

Before The Fall

Chapter 17 – "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire"

After saying goodbye to Matt, Anna takes his business card just in case she might need him again. Dale tells her over and over again the importance of letting the Dumont thing go. There was a fear in Dale's eyes that Anna wasn't used to seeing.

The ride back to Chicago was a quiet one, Anna not sure how she was going to continue to look for an end to the mystery and not pissed off Dale.

Instead of going back to Anna's apartment they go straight to Chip's house. Dale takes Anna's hand, kissing the back of it. "Chip will help me clear all of this up. By the end of the day you'll be free of all of this shit."

Dale knocks on the door, Chip opening it with a great big grin. "Barbie! Come on in. Is this the lovely lady that kept my place tip top? Hello, I'm Chris but all my bubs call me Chip."

Chip shakes Anna's hand, the tall dimpled chin man looking her over. Anna smiles back at him as she holds Dale's hand a little tighter. "I'm Anna but you can call me Annie."

"Well, just let me thank you for stocking my fridge Annie and taking care of this one for me. So Barbie, that little matter you wanted to talk about face to face. You actually saw Houdini … wow. You know you getting that patch mean he's on a cleaner mission." Chip gets out two beers from the fridge, setting them down on the kitchen table.

Taking a swig Dale nods his head at Chip. "Yeah I do and her cousin is neck deep in this too. I need your help getting rid of all the paper work and that information we took from the warehouse."

Anna's brow creases as she releases Dale's hand. "What do you mean get rid of? Barbie that is all I have on Dr. Dumont and what really happen to him."

With two narrowed blue eyes, Dale turns to her. "You agreed to let this go Annie. I won't let your curiosity get you killed."

Anna runs out of the house and straight to the car. Before she can put the key in the ignition Dale jumps in the car with her. He takes the keys from her, tossing them out the window. "Stop it Barbie … this is my damn life."

"This may be your damn life and you may be willing to toss it out the damn window but what about Elliot? Have you given one thought to anyone besides yourself Anna?!" Dale takes her face in his one hand, holding it tight.

She begins to cry, her hot tears trailing down her cheeks. Dale releases her face, pulling her into a loving embrace. "I don't want anything to happen to Elliot but I almost died already getting to the bottom of this story and I want to know why."

Wiping her tears from her face Dale gives her a consoling smile. "Listen beautiful, you have to let this one go. I know you're afraid if you don't show up with a story your editor will fire you but screw that shit Annie. We'll go anywhere you want and start a new life. You need a break from all of this and I need a break from Max."

"Okay … If my sister can leave Chicago and start over so can I. We better go see Elliot and clue him in. The sooner we get rid of the evidence the sooner we can put it behind us." Anna takes a deep breath before getting out of the car.

After retrieving the keys and talking Chip in to coming with them they head off for the Observatory to have a little chat with Elliot.

The sun was starting to set when they get closer to the Observatory. Before they even get to the exit Anna can see smoke billowing over the horizon. Dale hammers down, sliding the car to a stop in the parking lot.

Anna gets out of the car watching the Observatory burn to the ground. "Elliot!" She screams to the top of lungs, her body going into shock.

Dale and Chip run towards the building, both of them yelling for Elliot. Elliot comes from the parking level exit, his face and clothes covered in soot. "The fire came out of nowhere … I couldn't save anything Anna. It's all gone …" He falls over, Anna catching him.

"Barbie … help!" She yells for Dale as he and Chip come running to her. "Elliot talk to me. Where's Amber?"

The sound of sirens can be heard off in the distance as Anna tries to wake Elliot. Dale checks his pulse, wiping the soot from his face. "He's got a pulse but his breathing is shallow. He needs medical help Annie. Chip and I are going to check around but I don't think Amber is here."

Elliot opens his eyes long enough to point to his jacket. Anna lifts it and finds Lou Dumont's map with some of the pins still in it. She takes it, folding it up and sliding it in her back pant pocket.

Once the fire trucks and ambulance get there Anna tells Dale she's going to the hospital with Elliot. He kisses her as she climbs in the back leaving Chip talking to the fire chief.

The emergency room doctor walks out to the waiting room asking for the family of Elliot Shaw. Anna walks over to him, praying Elliot is alright. "I'm Anna Shaw, Elliot is my cousin. I've called his parents, they should be here soon."

"Ms. Shaw, your cousin is lucky. He has some second degree burns on his hands and arms. He inhaled a lot of smoke so we're going to keep him overnight for observation. You can go see him if you want once they move him upstairs." The doctor pats her on the shoulder before leaving. Anna rushes over to the emergency room check in asking what room they are moving Elliot Shaw too.

Dale and Chip check in with Anna, Elliot sleeping peacefully. "How's he doing?"

Anna walks out into the hallway with Dale noticing the soot on him and Chip. "Did you find Amber?"

"She had left a few hours before the fire started. When she heard about it she came back to the Observatory. She said when she left this guy asked if she knew you. She told him she did and that she and her boyfriend Elliot were working on something for you. I think Houdini sent a cleaner here to get rid of everything but I don't think they planned on Elliot being in the building. I'm sorry Anna but everything was lost in the fire." Dale takes her hand, her free hand wiping the soot from his face.

"It's for the best. I won't let anyone else I love be hurt by this. You were right … I need to walk away." Dale cradles Anna in his arms as they wait for Elliot to wake up.

Chip tells Dale he'll see him later, the day not what he expected to get into. Dale gives Anna a kiss when he goes off to get some coffee. Her Aunt, Uncle and Amber come in not long after and she explains as much as she can to them.

Going back to her apartment Dale runs her a hot bath, the two of them needing to wash the day away. Dale climbs into the bath behind her, Anna rests her head on his chest. "Thank you for everything. I don't think I could have gotten through today if you hadn't been there."

Dale rubs the warm water over her arms, his lips resting in her hair. "This is behind us … this is over Anna. Tomorrow you go to the Tribune and quit your job so we can put some miles between us and all this crazy shit. We can start over wherever you want."

Anna rubs his legs under the water, looking out the bathroom door to the nightstand where she had hidden the last piece of Dr. Dumont's work. "Okay … once Elliot is out of the hospital we'll leave." Tilting her head up she sees two cool blue eyes smiling back at her.

They lay in the bed later that night, Anna's fingers stroking Dale's back. She didn't want to have secrets from Barbie but she had to keep this one for now. Starting over with Dale was going to be the clean slate she needed so badly. Maybe Maine would be a good place to go.


	18. Leave It All Behind

A/N : To SPEEDIE22 and BetaGirl09, thank you for the lovely reviews. To lulu, the story is set before the fall of the dome. Barbie won't meet Julia until the end of the story. To all the other readers ... thank you for reading and I hope you stay with me till the end.

Before The Fall

Chapter 18 – "Leave It All Behind"

The brown packing boxes lined the walls of her apartment, the contents of her life inside. Anna scribbles bedroom on the boxes in the hallway with a permanent marker. Dale carries some of the boxes from the kitchen to the living room. It had been six days since the Observatory fire and she was ready to put the past behind her.

Having the _I'm quitting _talk with Barry when like Anna thought it would. First Barry just stared at her then he began to yell. "What in the hell do you mean you're quitting? I gave you a month off to follow this story and you come back with nothing and give me this bullshit. I don't think so Anna!"

Anna walks over to the corner of Barry's desk and tosses her resignation on it. "I am quitting Barry. You can rip that into a million pieces if you want but I've already told Amy in payroll to send me my last check. I know you took a big chance on me especially after what happen with Jules but I need a break and I'm taking it."

Barry stands up, a blood vessel in his forehead throbbing. "If you go out that door Anna Shaw you'll never work at another newspaper again."

"That's fine with me Barry. I'm done being a reporter anyway." Slamming the door so hard the glass rattles Anna takes a deep breath so not to scream.

After collecting her things from her cubicle she meets Dale at the lobby, the weight of leaving the Tribune now off her shoulders.

Knowing she was leaving Elliot in Amber's loving hands made the decision to leave a little easier. The last six days had been so hectic but she always found her solace in Dale's arms.

Her cell phone vibrates in her back pocket, Dale looking over to her. "Who's that?"

"Elliot … wonder what he wants? Hey cuz … what's up? Oh you're on your way up. See you in a bit." Anna looks up at Dale as she walks to the door.

The elevator comes to stop as she stands at her door. Amber steps out first with Elliot close behind her. "Hey you, good to see you."

She gives Elliot a hug trying not to cry at the same time. Taking his hand they walk into the apartment with Dale on the phone ordering pizza.

Sitting around the boxes they sit in the empty kitchen, Amber and Anna perched up on the counter top. Amber smiles over and Elliot, the shy boy giving her a blush. Elliot pushes his glass back up his nose as he turns to Dale. "Any idea where you guys are going yet?"

"She wants to go to New York, something about a family cottage near the Adirondack Mountains." Dale gives Anna a wink as he takes the beer out of her hand.

"So you're going to move into Grandmother's house. I'm sure both Dad and Uncle Al are glad someone is going to take care of it. Hasn't it been empty for years though?" It seemed Elliot's curiosity had been stirred as he sits on the countertop between her and Amber.

Taking her beer back from Dale, Anna turns to her cousin. "I called Dad yesterday and they had been using it for a summer home for the last few years. I think Jules used it last year. I might have some cleaning and moving to do but I'm willing to make it work. Besides, I'm giving up on the newspaper business and I'm finally going to write that novel I've been itching to get at. Barbie's already called his friend John and he's going to do the far off jobs so Barbie can stay close to New York."

Dale gives her a soft kiss with Elliot and Amber looking on. "I promise you Annie, I'll find a way to free myself from Max. I love what I do and I'm damn good at it but that means being away from you. Maybe I'll find a bar I can bounce at or something."

They finish off the two pizzas as they pack up the last of the apartment. Elliot and Amber stand over in the corner, whispering to each other. Anna walks over to them with a roll of packing tape in her hand. "What's up? You two look awfully cozy over here."

Amber adjusts her glass as she takes a deep breath. "Has the landlord rented this place yet, cause if not we want to rent it."

Anna walks over to a table by the door and picks up her keys. She places them in Amber's hand as she grins at both of them. "I haven't even told the landlord I'm moving yet. I was going to tell him tomorrow but you can do that for me and you can use my deposit. Gary is a great guy and I'm sure he'll give you the place."

"Um … I hate to ask Annie but are you taking the furniture too?" Elliot looks at Anna then at Dale as they both break out in laughter.

"No I'm not. That's why it's all still here. The only thing I'm taking is Mom's hope chest. The rest of it is all yours Elliot … consider it our home warming present." The two cousins hug, Elliot giving Anna a kiss on the cheek.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day not only for Anna but for Dale too. She had to leave the life she knew behind and start over miles away while Dale had to take the first step on a journey to finding himself.

Just like Anna had to face her boss he was going to have to do the same thing and he knew Barry was a kitten compared to what Max was going to be like. John had already warned him Max had an idea that he wanted out and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Anna tosses in her sleep all night, Dale lying beside her sleeping like a baby. She slips out of the bed going to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Opening it all she sees is one beer and two slices of pizza. Taking a glass out of the cupboard she turns on the tap. As the water fills the glass she thinks to herself that she's like that glass and Dale is the water. He fills her, he completes her and maybe she needed to talk to the Max herself. Dale was giving up the life he knows to go to New York with her so she owed it to him to set him free from being bound to some damn bookie.

Placing the glass in the dish drainer she collects her thoughts as she goes about how to help her man. Dale had told her that she shouldn't get involved with that part of his life or have any interaction with John or Max. That part of his life was something he never wanted to touch her. There was just something about the look on Dale's face when he got a call from Max that left Anna with a bitter taste in her mouth.

She heads back to bed after resolving to wait till they are settled in New York to go face this Max herself.


	19. Settling In

Before The Fall

Chapter 19 – "Settling In"

The cottage was exactly like Anna had remembered, cozy and inviting. She could almost hear her grandmother's voice, the memories echoing in every corner.

She shakes the dust covers off of the furniture, the house still smelling like mint. There had been always two smells the permeated her grandmother's house, mint and pine. Taking a deep breath Anna walks out on the porch and closes her eyes.

"This place has so many great memories for me. I'm sure I'll make a lot more … with you." Anna takes in the her surroundings as Dale wraps his arms around her tight.

"I'm glad you have this place to come to. We both need a fresh start and I … I need you Anna Shaw." He kisses the top of her head as she laces her fingers into his.

They remove the last of the drop cloths from the furniture letting their new home take shape. Dale looks around the room with the feeling that this place and this girl, they will be his salvation.

Anna walks into the living room with a box from the moving truck, her smile beaming across her face. "These things aren't going to move themselves."

Dale playfully smacks her on the ass as he walks by. "Are those orders Ms. Shaw?"

"Yup and you better march to it Mr. Barbara." She takes the box into the kitchen and quickly unpacks the coffee maker.

The evening soon becomes the night as they place all the boxes in the right rooms. Dale looks over at her, a curious wrinkle in his brow. "Um … if I'm moving in here how about I go get some of my stuff. I have to meet up with John to do a job in a few days so I'll swing by and get my things."

Anna turns towards him with a fresh cup of coffee. "You're leaving already? Yeah … you need your things if we're going to make this place our home. Just go and get your sweet ass back here."

Taking Anna in his arms Dale kisses her long and hard, pressing her body up against the kitchen counter. She places the cup on the counter as she hikes her leg up over his hip. Dale's lips travel down her jaw as they purse on her lips. "Let's go try out the bed."

A pale pink covers her face as she kisses Dale back. "My grandmother's bed … how about we get a new bed first."

Dale buries his face in her neck as he chuckles. "There are two more bedrooms in this house."

Anna takes his hand and leads him to the couch. She slowly undresses him, kissing every inch of exposed skin. When Dale is fully naked she sits him back on the couch and hands him a condom. Sitting astride him, she beings to push her wet aching opening over his hard thick manhood. Dale's hands grasp her ass as she rises up to take him in deeper, her body satisfying his cardinal needs.

His hands press firmly into her backside as she rides him, her mouth sucking and nibbling at his neck. Dale throws his head back, enjoying each motion of her grinding down on him. A heat rises all around him as her passion washes over him, his throbbing leaking head bursting forth a fountain. "Ah … Anna."

With a satisfied look on her face she climbs from Dale's lap. "I think we've broke the couch in."

"I think you broke me in." He turns his ice blue eyes to her, the back of his hand caressing her face.

Sliding on Dale's shirt, Anna pats off to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. "I'm starving. You want to go out for dinner?"

Dale walks into the kitchen, tossing her over his shoulder. "Nope. I want a second helping of you." He carries her off to the bedroom and closes the door.

Dragging her sleepy body out of bed she goes to the bathroom suddenly noticing Dale wasn't in bed with her. "Barbie?"

Walking into the kitchen she notices a fresh pot of coffee and a box of donuts. Taking a donut out of the box, she licks her fingers as she picks up the note lying under them.

_Morning beautiful. I called John and he picked me up early this morning. I'll be back soon. Love you._

She pours a cup of coffee as she goes about making her grandmother's house her own. After unpacking all the boxes, moping the floors and dusting the furniture she heads to town for some groceries.

The local store was small but she didn't feel like driving another forty minutes to go to one of the bigger stores. Mr. Baxter had owned the store since she was a little girl and now his oldest son, Drake ran the place.

Drake is standing at the door when she walks in. He gives her a smile, his brown eyes and blonde hair making him look like his father. When they were teenagers they would hang out together when they come to stay for the summer. Drake had a thing for Julia but then again all the boys did.

Picking up a tomato she hears someone call to her. "Anna? Anna Shaw? No way … is that you?"

"Hello Drake, long time no see." She gives him a hug as he gives her his thousand watt smile.

"What are you doing in town? I saw Julia last summer but there hasn't been anyone in the cottage since. Are you staying for the fall?" He places his hands on his hips, looking her over.

"I'm moving into the cottage to write a book. Me and my boyfriend are moving in." She notices the smile on his face fade, the gleam in his eyes disappears.

He pats her on the back, his friendly tone almost gone. "If there is anything I can do for you let me know. Welcome back to the Adirondacks."

Anna finishes her shopping and goes back to the cottage. She decides to make Dale dinner, a very romantic dinner for two.

The sound of dicing, slicing and sizzling can be heard from the living room when Dale walks in. The smell of lemon peppered chicken feels his nostrils as he sits down his duffle bag.

Anna turns to face the kitchen door, Dale scaring her half to death. She screams and drops the knife in her hand. Dale rushes over to her, pulling the knife out of the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I wanted to surprise you. How long have you been there?" With a quick kiss she goes back to cooking.

"Not long. I cleaned out my stuff at John's. Where you want it at?" He picks up a green bean savoring the buttery flavor.

"This is your place too. Anywhere you want gorgeous." Anna leans towards the door watching him walk into the bedroom.

The sound of a buzzing noise gains her attention. She looks on the counter at her cell phone but it's not ringing. Looking over to the floor she notices the sound is coming from Dale's duffle bag.

Digging into the side pocket she digs out his cell phone. With the slide of her thumb she notices it's a text from Max.

_I own you. Don't forget that._

A cold chill rolls up her spine as she reads it. Dale swipes the phone from her hand, his once cool blue eyes now like a raging storm.

"Don't ever do that again." He tucks the phone in his back pocket and walks away.

Anna stands in the kitchen wondering if Dale has secrets he's hiding from her. One thing was for certain, she didn't like this Max.


	20. Family Holiday

Before The Fall

Chapter 20 – "Family Holiday"

Anna lets the phone thing go for about a week when it finally eats her up inside. She goes to talk to Dale about it only to find him discussing a job with Max. Taking the phone from him she tosses it against the cottage and breaks it into a thousand pieces.

"What the hell Annie?" Dale stands glaring at her.

"What the hell indeed. You bit my head off a week ago over Max and every time we get cozy that damn phone rings. We can't be a couple because of that damn phone. I just want to be with you Barbie. Is that too much to ask for?" Her green eyes turn a soft jade as she takes his hand.

"No it's not. I promise you let me do this one last job and I'll take some time off to be with you." He pulls her in his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What job?" The reporter in Anna raises its ugly head.

"I have to go up towards Maine to collect a few debts for Max and honey I'm sorry but I'll be working through Thanksgiving." Dale closes his eyes waiting for the yelling to begin.

She takes his hand, pulling him into the cottage. "If I didn't have to go to my sister I wouldn't but I promised my Mom. Just as long as when I get back, you're all mine Barbie."

With a coy smile she leads him into the bedroom, closing the door. Their makeup sex was loud and rowdy. They shake the walls for two straight days, only taking bathroom and snack breaks.

When Anna finally lets Dale out of her arms and her bed she goes about packing for her trip to Maine.

They both leave on the same day, Dale hoping Max wouldn't be around Maine for the holidays.

With a long passionate kiss Dale lets Anna climbs in her car and head out towards Chester's Mill. The only thing she could think of on her long trip was how much she loved Dale and how she really didn't want her family going into twenty questions mode about him.

Unfortunately for her, Julia was two glasses of wine in when she shows up. The questions about her and Dale fly from every corner. She does her best to ignore them but Julia in her drunken state was not letting it go. "Dale couldn't be here because he's working Jules. Let it go and when Mom gets her tomorrow I'm sure you'll get your answers."

After they finish the bottle of wine, Anna helps Peter put Julia in bed. They sit in the living room, Peter reading a book. "So, how about I take you out for breakfast Friday before you leave? There are a few things I want to talk over with you."

Peter and Anna had never been close but she liked him well enough. "Okay Pete but only as you're paying, I'm eating."

Bright and early the next morning Anna could hear her mother's voice echoing up the stairs. Peter knocks on her bedroom door, giving her a quick good morning.

Today wouldn't be any different than yesterday except for the fact she had two sets of questions to dodge. Peter comes to her rescue, asking her to play him in a game of chess.

They enjoy their chess game, Peter telling her all about the clinic. Ann could see a strain between Peter and Julia but she wasn't sure what it was.

After Thanksgiving dinner Peter and Al crash out in the living room and the ladies clean up. Julia looks over at her with a sly smirk. "So if you're not going to talk about your new man then you have to tell us one thing."

"Okay, what is it?" Anna knew she was going to regret this by the look on Julia's face.

"How is he in bed?" Julia bites at her bottom lip as she snickers.

Anna tosses her dish towel at her, shaking her head as she walks away. "He's the best I ever had but then again I've only been with three other men."

Julia gives her a wink as she opens other bottle of wine. "I will have to give it to you Anna. You don't love easy. So just how good is the best you ever had?"

"That's enough Julia. Leave your sister alone." Their mother gives them both a loving smile as she takes her glass of wine.

Without a doubt this was the best Thanksgiving Anna could remember in a long time. The only thing that was missing was her Dale.

Before she goes to bed that night she gets a text from Dale, just three little words. I love you.

True to his word Peter wakes his sleep headed sister in law the next morning for breakfast. They pull up to a cute little diner, the name on the window reading Sweetbriar Rose.

A very pretty little blonde waitress chats Peter up as she seats them, handing them a menu.

"Angie this is my sister in law Anna. She's in from New York for the holiday. Anna this is the best little waitress slash candy striper in Chester's Mill, Miss Angie McAlister." The young girl smiles back at her as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet Angie. How do you know Peter?" Anna can see the whole town loves Peter. One person after the other wave or greet him as they come in.

"Like he said I'm a candy stripper at the hospital." With that she takes their order.

As they eat Peter starts telling Anna the real reason he brought her out for breakfast.

"Anna, I need you to keep a secret for me. Julia and I are happy but things are not the same between us. I have a problem that she doesn't know about. I've been gambling, a lot. I may owe a bookie some money but I'll make it good. I just need you to promise me if something happens to me you'll take care of Julia." Anna almost drops her fork as she listens to Peter.

"You're what? Pete, this is serious. If you need money I've got some in saving you can have. I'm sure Julia would help if she knew." Peter starts shaking his head wildly.

"No, she can never know. I'm getting help I promise but in the meantime … you have to promise to look after Julia." Peter was dead serious and she knew it.

"You got it Pete." They go back to their breakfast when a very attractive lady slides in the booth next to Peter.

"Who do we have here Dr. Shumway?" The lady didn't look like a townie, more like an out of towner.

"Max, this is my sister in law Anna. Anna this is a friend, Maxine Seagrave." Peter starts to squirm when Maxine looks him over.

"Anna, why does that name sound so familiar to me. Well anyway, where's my money Peter. I told you if you were late one more time I would send one of my boys after it and they won't be so nice." Maxine shoots Anna a curious glare as she scoots closer to Peter.

"Max! You're Max!" Anna shouts at the top of lungs.

"The one and only. Wait … Anna. Red hair … pale complexion … oh my God. You're her … your Dale's Anna. Well … what a small world. Just to think I can kill two birds with one stone." Max snaps her fingers and a rather large gentleman walks over to her. "Okay you two, get up and go with him or it's going to get awfully messy around here."

Anna could see a handgun just inside the large man's jacket. Peter gets up and takes her hand as they walk out of the diner. Max leaves some money on the table for the bill before she leaves as well.

They climb into a large black SUV, Anna not sure what Max really wanted with her.


	21. Sacrifices

Before The Fall

Chapter 21 – "Sacrifices"

The black SUV comes to a spot amongst the towering pine trees. A cold bitter Maine wind blows through them as Max opens the car door. "Get out Peter and start walking. Oh and I haven't forgot about the money you owe me. I'll have someone come by Monday and pick it up. In the future when I tell you to pay me on time, I mean it."

Peter looks over at Anna as she squeezes his hand. "Go on, I'll be fine. Get back to the diner before Jules misses you." Peter hugs her before he exits the vehicle.

Max takes off her fur coat, crossing her legs over. With her hands in her lap she begins to give Anna an ultimatum. "Not really sure where to being but I guess the best thing to do is keep this simple. Dale is the best I have; he does his job and doesn't complain. He's going to keep working for me. I'm not letting him go, ever."

"Barbie knows you have him between a rock and hard place Max but he's smart. One day he will be free of you." Holding back a gloating grin Anna looks Max straight in the eyes.

"Is that so Anna? You and Dale playing house together, like a real couple. If you two are so damn close why didn't he tell you he and I were once a couple. Oh yes, Dale and I are good in business and in bed. I take it from that look on your face your precious Barbie left that out. Sweetheart, Dale has a dark side a mile wide and I should know, I've seen every side of him." Max's eyes sparkle with an excitement as a victorious smile spreads across her lips.

Swallowing the bile burning at the back of her throat, Anna composes herself to answer Max back. "What may or may not have happened between you and Barbie is so long ago he's forgotten about it. Trust me it's my name he says in his sleep and my name on his lips when he's coming. He may work for you, done things he's not proud of but that man has truly put you behind him. Barbie, my Barbie is slipping away from you or you wouldn't be having this conversation with me."

Max reaches over to her purse, pulling out a handgun. "This is how this is going to go. I could kill you but then Dale would get all self-righteous and try to kill me. The only way I get to keep him is if you leave and the only way he's leaving you is if you make him. You're probably wondering why Dale would leave you. Let me fill you in little sister. Dale and I were good, no we were great together and we can be again but he just needs to see that. Since he met you he's not been thinking straight, he's not been my Dale. Here are your choices, you leave him and he lives. You don't and you both die. Don't think I won't kill him cause I will. As I child I was never good and sharing and I'm not much better at it now. Let him go Anna dear or I'll blow his pretty little brains out." She taps on the window alerting the man outside she's ready to go.

As the SUV pulls back out Anna ponders the current situation over in her mind. Max was a bookie, a criminal when you get right down to it. Max was being a complete bitch. She'd kill Dale if she couldn't have him, she'd kill them both. Her hands begin to tremble as she comes to the realization that she had to give up the love her life to save him.

Peter is waiting at the diner for her when they pull up. Before Anna can get out of the SUV Max grips her hand. "I'm not kidding Anna, he's mine or he's dead."

Anna's eyes lock on the handgun in Max's lap as she exits the vehicle. Peter is quickly at her side, the two of them rush off to his car. "I was worried about you. What did she want with you?"

"Just go home Peter. I want to leave as soon as possible." She sits quietly gazing out the car window as her world crumbles around her.

Rushing into the house she grabs her suitcase and rushes back out to her car. Julia and her Mom come walking out only to see Anna pulling out of the driveway. Anna knew she had to get home to Dale, had to see him one last time.

Her cell phone rings at least a hundred times between Maine and New York. She finally takes all she can of the constant buzzing and tosses it in the glove box. Pushing her car to its limit, she drives all day. When she pulls up to the cottage she sees Dale running out to her, his blue eyes carrying a bit of concern.

Two large arms engulf her as she gets out of the car. He kisses her over and over, his fingers twisting into her hair. "I was so worried. I called you a dozen times or more but you never answered. A million awful ideas entered my head but you're here and you're alright." He holds her to him as she begins to cry.

Pushing away from Dale she runs into the house, locking herself in the bathroom. Dale follows her, not sure what could be wrong. He knocks on the door only to get an angry response. "Go away Dale!"

"Anna Shaw, don't make me kick this door in." His voice boomed back at her, letting her know he meant business.

She throws the door open, her mind made up to end it now. "You'll never guess who I ran into."

Dale stares back at her, his brows creasing. "Who?"

Anna side steps around him, stomping out to the living room. "Does the name Maxine mean anything to you?"

"Oh God, how did you run into her?" He reaches out for her but she dodges him.

"Yes … Max is a she. You didn't tell me about her because maybe you two had a thing. Do you still have a thing with her Barbie, is that why you can't leave her?" Anna tries to pick a fight with him in the hopes she can push him away.

"Stop being like this. You know I love you and only you Annie. I didn't tell you about Max because she doesn't matter. The Annie I know is better than this. Please calm down and let's talk." Dale reaches for her hand only to have her swat him away.

"You're not who I thought you were Dale. You hid an entire side of yourself from me. It's not like you didn't have a chance to tell me about Max. I don't care you two had a thing but I do care that you felt like you had to hid it from me. I don't need this shit Dale. I went through this once with a boyfriend, I'm not going through it again." She turns to go into the bedroom only to have Dale grab her.

"Where is all of this coming from? Did your sister say something to you? There is more going on here besides the fact I didn't tell you everything about Max." They sit down in the hallway, Anna fighting back the urge to kiss him hard.

"Since we've been together I've given up a job I loved, left an apartment I loved and gave up on a story that I'm sure I could have gotten to the bottom of. Yeah I've had a lot of time to think Barbie and I need to be alone. I need … to go back to Chicago without you." A single tear rolls down her cheek as she looks up at him.

"What did Max say to you? I know you love me Anna, you love me and there isn't anything you can say to change my mind." He kisses her softly, almost breaking her resolve.

"Dale Barbara I love you so much it's killing me but like I said I can't do this again. Once bitten twice shy." Dale strokes her face as she tries harder.

"I'd never hurt you Anna but if you need some time apart then I can give you that. I'm not letting you go that easy." He pulls her up from the floor, his lips taking her again.

"I don't need some time apart. I'm done Dale." Anna could see the hurt in his eyes, the loving look on face all but gone.

He walks down the hallway, looking back at her. "If this is really the end then so be it but Anna I still love you."

Without another word he walks out of the cottage and out of her life. She falls to the floor and lies there all night sobbing.

The next morning finds her still in the hallway floor, her eyes swollen from all her tears. Pulling herself together she goes out to her car to get her cell phone. As expected she has 32 missed calls and 12 texts from Julia. Scrolling through the calls she sees one from Dale.

Her fingers fly across the phone screen as she dials her voicemail. Holding her breath she stops when she hears Dale's voice. "I can't believe you gave up on us. I know Max is behind this and as soon as I figure out why I'll be back. I love you Anna."

Anna knew in an instant what she had to do, she had to run. Run away from Dale, Julia and all this mess that her life had become. She slides her phone in her pocket when it rings. A small smile forms on her face when she sees its Elliot.

"Anna, are you okay?" The panic in his voice tells her Julia had gotten to him.

"I'll be fine Elliot. Do me a favor, come to New York and help me pack up. I need to go on a trip." She walks back in the house as she spots Dale's denim jacket. With a lump in her throat she picks it up.

"Trip? Okay cousin but if you're going a trip why not take me with you. I don't have a job and Amber and I could use a road trip." Elliot was hiding something from her but she would get to the bottom of that later.

"That's fine Elliot, just come get me." She ends the call, curling up on the couch with Dale's jacket.


	22. Surprises

Before The Fall

Chapter 22 – "Surprises"

Elliot spills his guts on the way back from New York. It turned out the landlord couldn't give Elliot the apartment so he and Amber had been living apart. Elliot was still living in at home and Amber still staying with her married sister. Anna knew that her taking these two in would be an answered prayer for all of them.

The last secret that slips off Elliot's tongue is that not all of Dr. Dumont's work burned in the Observatory fire. Besides the map, Amber had some of the radio interception reports. They had been playing around with the radio trying to find some answers when Amber had the idea to go to each and every town that was pinned on the map.

Anna quickly agrees to do just that but she had to convince her sister and mother that she was traveling the country to work on her novel. She bites the bullet and calls Julia, hoping she can hold it together.

She tells Julia she left so quickly because Dale broke up with her via text and she wanted to get back to him. Julia of course consoled her and asked her to come back to Chester's Mill. Anna's mind comes up with another quick story, telling her sister she was going to travel a bit to clear her mind and write her novel. To ease Julia's mind, she tells her she's not traveling alone. Elliot chimes in, telling Julia he'd keep an eye on Anna. With the promise she check in with her regularly, Julia lets Anna go. In the back of her mind, Anna knew she hadn't really fooled her big sister.

Al had promised Anna he send someone up to pack her things from the cottage. The phone call to her parents went just as smooth as the one with Julia. With her family all thinking Dale had broken her heart it made it easier to just disappear.

With Elliot and Amber all packed and eager to go they head for the first pin on the map, a little town in Iowa called Cooper.

They get settled in the hotel for the night, Amber and Elliot really wondering why Anna and Dale split up. Elliot being the blunt type just comes out and asks her. Anna gives her cousin a big hug as she starts to cry. She tells them about Max and why she was really on the run.

They leave her alone about it after they talk, they could see how this wasn't an easy choice to make. Elliot gives Anna a one armed hug. "If you love someone set them free and you Anna more than love Barbie. You did what you had not because you love him but because you're in love with him. If it's the last thing I do I'll find a way to get you two back together."

Kissing Elliot's smooth cheek, Anna curls up in the bed waiting for the dawn of a the next day.

Anna decides to lose herself in the investigation and try to forget about the pain in her chest where her heart once was. A creeping black hole was swallowing her up day after day and all she could do was cling to the hope she would see her Barbie again.

A few weeks later and the trio travels to another city, their sleuthing turning up more questions than answers. As Anna and Elliot are questioning a farmer about the strange hail storm that flatten his crops Anna's phone starts ringing.

The number wasn't one knew so she lets it go. Elliot tells her to take it, it could be Julia.

From the moment she heard his voice she starts crying. Dale says hello softly, the crack in his voice letting her know his heart was broken too. "Hello Annie. I'm sorry I know you've moved on but I had to call and make sure you're okay." Dale's voice was like a thousand angels singing from heaven.

She bites her bottom lip, holding back her tears. "I'm good. I'm doing some traveling with Elliot. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Max has me working night and day but I don't mind. Annie … I'll always be here for you." Dale hangs up before Anna can say another word.

She starts running, what little hope or heart she was clinging to finally gone. He didn't say he loved her or that he wasn't giving up on them just that he'd always be here for her. When she gets to the car she plants her hands on the hood, hanging her head down. A primal scream rips from her throat startling Amber from her notebook.

A new harder, darker Anna is born that day. A new Anna that only cares for the task before her. Elliot and Amber try to pull her from her abyss.

With Christmas only a week away they decide to take a break from the city to city mystery tour. The darkness that had consumed Anna starts to lift, a smile curling on her lips for the first time since her talk with Dale.

"Hey Elliot, you think Uncle Ben will set his wig on fire again this year." They both share a hearty laugh, Amber wanting to be filled in on the family joke.

"Yeah, he falls asleep on the couch and mom's candles set it on fire … poof!" Elliot loved seeing the smiling, laughing Anna back.

"I think your Dad should keep a fire extinguisher by the couch just in case." The smile on her face felt foreign but nice. Her gleeful moment is soon ended by this wave of heat and nausea that hits her hard. She screams for Elliot to pull over, her stomach lurching forth her lunch.

Amber starts going through her purse for some nausea medicines, handing Anna a bottle of water. Anna looks over to her noticing the contents of her purse on the car seat. Looking at the pile her eyes scan by something that hadn't crossed her mind in months.

She picks up the white plastic wrapped tube, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh my God!"

Amber immediately knows what she means but Elliot was still clueless. "You're screaming at a tampon Anna. Have you lost it?"

Two sets of wide eyes turn to Elliot at the same time. Amber slaps him on the arm, taking the tampon from Anna. "I love you but you are dense sometimes. Anna thinks she's pregnant."

His glasses slide off his face as his jaw flies open. Amber gets in the back seat with Anna, holding her while she cries. "Elliot, I need to know for sure. Take me to the clinic then we can go home. I have to know." Another wave of nausea hits her as Elliot starts the car.

Anna waits for the doctor to come back with her test results as she gets dressed from her examine. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities. They only had sex the one time without protection, just the one time.

"Okay Ms. Shaw, it looks like in 7 months you're going to be a mother. You really need to be more careful about keeping track of your birth control shots. They work but you have to get them before they run out. I'm referring you to the best OB/GYN I know." The doctor hands her the referral papers with an appointment for next week.

Anna walks out of the examine room pale white and in tears. Elliot and Amber are at her side quickly. "Anna?" Elliot holds her to him as she weeps.

"I'm going to be a mom Elliot and Barbie …" Her tears cut off her words as they walk her out.


	23. D Day

Before The Fall

Chapter 23 – "D Day"

Months go by as Anna continues the search for Dr. Dumont's secret. Elliot and Amber become increasingly worried for her as her pregnancy begins to show.

Anna tries to call Dale several times only to get his voicemail. With one last attempt to connect the father of her child she dials the number. Her heart stops beating briefly as the operator says the number she has called in no longer in services. Tossing her cell phone across the room she barely misses Elliot.

"Whoa there Annie, you almost took me out. What's wrong sweetheart?" Elliot picks up the phone, seeing Dale's number on the screen.

"That damn bitch Max is behind this. She's keeping me from him every way she knows. I'm not having this baby without Barbie knowing. Elliot would you be too upset if we stop chasing Dr. Dumont's ghost and look for Barbie." She lays her head on Elliot's shoulder, her hands rubbing her round belly.

Elliot looks over at Amber, the two of them smiling back at Anna. "Sure thing cousin. Besides, I can't keep putting Julia off. She hasn't seen you since Christmas and you won't talk to anyone. I know you want to wait until the baby is born to go see your sister but I think you need her Annie."

"No, I don't want or need my family's pity or sympathy. When my little boy is born then I'll go see Julia." Anna holds her hand still on her belly as the baby kicks.

The three of them go into search mode hoping to find Dale before Anna goes into labor. With summer just around the corner they don't have much time. Her belly already made it hard for her to see her feet.

Elliot leaves Anna with Amber to follow a lead in Pennsylvania. Anna tells him to steer clear of Max and not to bring too much attention to himself. She was afraid if Max found out she was pregnant she'd hurt her or worse Dale.

One lead turns into another as Elliot goes traipsing across the Northeast. When he ends up in Maine he calls Anna telling her that he's found Dale and he looks different.

As Elliot approaches the Lone Tavern Bar he can hear a woman yell out Dale's name. "Barbie! I don't think you sitting here drinking is going to get me my money."

Dale throws back the shot of whiskey, his face covered in cuts and bruises. "No it isn't but at this point Max I really don't give a damn. I'll get your damn money okay."

To Elliot's surprise Max sits down on his lap and kisses him hard. "Make sure you do."

Calling Anna back Elliot tells her that Dale is still working for Max and from the looks of it they are back together. Anna can feel the pain in those words rip through her chest. "Okay Elliot … just tell him about the baby and get out of there."

Slowly Elliot approaches Dale, each step harder to make than the next. "Barbie?"

Dale looks up to Elliot, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"It's me … its Elliot." Elliot holds on to the bar as Dale jerks him down to the barstool.

"Is Annie with you? How is she? Is something wrong?" Dale's questions fire out at Elliot so fast he doesn't have to time to process them all.

"She's fine. Actually she sent me to tell you something." Taking a deep breath Elliot licks his lips as he's about to give Dale the biggest shock of his life.

With the words on his tongue he feels the wind off of the fist swinging towards Dale. He jumps off the barstool as this hulk of a man decks Dale across the face.

Standing in the corner Elliot watches as the two gladiators have it out, Dale giving as good as he gets.

Chaos erupts through the bar, the entire bar breaking out in a fight. Elliot has to dodge and weave his way out of the bar. His cell starts buzzing in his pocket and he knew it would be Anna wanting to know about Dale.

Amber screams into the phone, her words mix with tears. "Elliot … get back here now. Anna's in labor and she's bleeding. I'm taking her to the hospital but you need to get back here now."

The wheels of his pickup truck squeal out of the parking lot as he drives as fast as he can back to Illinois. He picks up his phone a dozen times to call Julia but always chickens out.

A million awful thoughts run through his mind and the worst of them that Anna might die. Pulling over around midnight to sleep in the truck he calls Amber to check in.

"Elliot … thank God. They took Annie in for an emergency C-section. Her placenta ruptured. The baby is two weeks early but he's doing good. She's stable for now but she keeps asking for Barbie. Did you tell him? Is he with you?" Exhaustion drips from Amber's words as she questions her boyfriend.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him. I'm pretty sure he's either in jail or long gone by now. It's a long story I'll tell you later. Tell Anna I'll be there tomorrow and then we'll sort this all out. Love you Amber." Sleep was on the verge of taking him as he ends the call.

Waking to a rising sun he starts the truck and drives as if all of hell is chasing him. Pulling into the hospital parking lot he dashes from the truck and up to the maternity ward. Amber greets him with a hug and kiss, her eyes looking as bloodshot as his.

Walking into the room he sees Anna sitting up in the bed holding her baby boy. Her face looked paler than usual but her green eyes sparkled with a love that made the entire room glow.

"Hey cousin, come meet Cole Barbara. I want to give him Barbie's name and I've listed him on the birth certificate. Did you tell him?" The hope in her eyes soon fades as Elliot tells her what happen.

"When you're back on your feet we're going to Chester's Mill to see Julia and I'm sure we'll find him. From what I found out about Max she has a legit business up there so she's probably working her schemes from there. When Barbie sees his son I'm sure things will be different. If I have to kill Max myself I'm going to make sure you're happy Annie." Elliot squeezes on the bed beside while Anna gazing down at her little miracle.


	24. The Glass House

Before The Fall

Chapter 24 – "The Glass House"

Cole is sleeping on Elliot's shoulder when Anna walks into her living room. Her tiny apartment was getting smaller by the day. The two bedroom downtown flat was barely big enough for her, Elliot and Amber but adding baby just made for tighter quarters.

Sitting down at the kitchen table she goes over the pile of bills and it becomes painfully obvious to her that she needed to get a job. When she withdrew her savings to move to New York she thought she'd get a part time job there. Now that she was back in Illinois she had more time than money.

Elliot wakes from his nap, carrying Cole to his mom. "I think he's hungry."

A flaming shade of red heats up Elliot's face as Anna pulls her blouse up to breastfeed her son. "Oh come on Elliot. You've seen me to this a dozen times now."

Boisterous laughter comes from the living room as Amber walks in. "If we're going to live here you're going to see a lot more of that Elliot." She hands Anna a blanket as she sits down at the table. "I need to talk to you two."

After Elliot sits down they go about discussing what they are going to do about finding Dale and looking for the clues to Dr. Dumont's story. Amber takes in consideration that Anna was going to see Julia as soon as the doctor cleared her and that she really needed their help with the baby.

Summer passes by with a trail of autumn wind pushing in. Anna wraps Cole up in the blanket with his name on it as she puts him in his car seat. Kissing him on the forehead she buckles him in. Amber gives her a quick smile, hoping to ease the discomfort she knew Anna was feeling. "Annie please don't worry. Julia will understand why you didn't tell her about the baby. If there is one thing I know for sure, she loves you."

Anna giggles slightly; her eyes smiling back at Amber. "Thanks to Elliot I did manage to get her off my back for a while. That Skype thing was genius. I sit down and talk face to face with her without her seeing my belly. But I'm not too sure she won't be pissed. My sister is good at hiding her feelings until they explode."

Early autumn in Maine was indeed beautiful, the trees and sky looking like something out of a magazine. The butterflies were beginning to flutter in Anna's stomach as they pull up to the hotel just outside of Chester's Mill. Cole had been cranky the entire day so Anna decides to wait till morning to go see Julia.

That night she can't sleep, her mind racing with thoughts of her sister and Barbie. Cole had finally gone down for the night around 2 a.m. leaving her too wired to sleep. She pulls out Amber's notebook on Dr. Dumont's work, her eyes scanning over the pages. Amber had taken detailed notes of everything, including the map.

As her finger goes down the page of the list of towns with weather incidents, she sees something curious. Amber had listed the towns one by one with time and date of the incident. Cooper, Harper, Emmett, South Bend, Tabor, Easter, Raleigh and Sumner. "Holy Shit!"

Elliot jerks up in the bed, waking Amber from her slumber. "Annie … what?" He places his glasses on as he stumbles over to her.

"Elliot … look. The first letter of each town. Amber has them listed by date, time and weather. Do you see it? It spells out Chester's Mill." The three of them stare down at the paper.

"Are you telling me whatever was sending Dr. Dumont those radio messages was trying to tell him to go to Chester's Mill? Wait … what?" Elliot takes off his glasses as he rubs his eyes.

Amber grabs the notebook as she turns it to a page of notations on the radio receptions. "Why didn't I see it before? These clicks and beeps are Morris Code. This is what lead Dr. Dumont to the middle of the ocean." Her fingers fly across the page as she deciphers the rest of the marks on the page.

The room goes so still, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "I've got it!" Amber squeals out, tossing the pencil in her hand up in the air. "He wasn't in the middle of the ocean, he was on a small island just off the coast of the keys." She rummages through her backpack pulling out a map. "Here, he was here and the military has a base there. Maybe they were experimenting with something that went very wrong."

"Whatever it is Amber it's going to happen to Chester's Mill. I have to get to Julia, I have to warn her." Before Anna can grab the car keys and leave Elliot grabs her by the arm.

"You're not going until morning. You need some sleep Anna. We'll go to West Lake and look for Barbie but you have to go see Julia and get her the hell out of there."

Sleep doesn't come easy to Anna as she tosses and turns, waking the baby. She rocks Cole back to sleep, the two month old looking more like his father every day.

Dawn barely has time to clear the morning fog from the Maine sky when Anna is up and packing the baby bag for the trip to see Julia. Elliot calls a cab to take him and Amber to West Lake but what he really wanted to do was go with Anna.

The silver sedan drives out of the hotel parking lot when Amber yells for Elliot to stop her. Elliot turns to his girlfriend, not sure what had her all upset. "Amber?"

"It's today Elliot … it's today. I decipher the last interceptions and it's today. Here … longitude, latitude and date. It's Chester's Mill and it's today." The color drains from her face while her brown eyes dilate to black.

One doubt after the other slams into Anna's mind as she gets closer to Chester's Mill. Cole was sleeping more soundly than he had in days, his blonde hair reminding her of Barbie.

Suddenly the earth begins to shake, a quaking that causes her to slide the car off the road and towards a fence. A massive flock of birds fly overhead as a herd of cattle stampede by. Anna swerves the car to the right then the left, finally crashing through the fence and resting up against an invisible wall.

The next thing she hears is the sound of two people asking her if she's alright and Cole screaming his head off. She tries to focus on their faces as the blackness takes her again.

~The End~

A/N: Thank you for reading Before The Fall. I will be continuing this story with a sequel, After The Fall with takes place after Dome Day. Again thank you and any suggestions or comments are welcomed.


End file.
